Old friends, new love
by shaniatasmanx
Summary: My life and the boys lives were back on track and we were about to celebrate Heath's engagement party when an old friend rocked up. what will happen when she turns up to the bay?
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I wrote this a while ago but never had the guts to publish it so I hope you like it xx

Brax and Ricky

Everything that has happened on home and away upto Ricky walking on the show is true except Bianca never got pregnant with Rocco, she just changed her mind about Liam and wanted to marry Heath. Kyle kidnapped Casey and Tamara saved him but they had a relationship for a couple of months but it didn't really work out, she didn't go out with kyle and she has left town. Kyle is with Phoebe, and casey is into a girl called Denny and anything that happens in my story is what I would have preferred to happen.

_**Pulling into the resturants carpark, I stepped out of my car and **_

_**looked out to the sea, watching the waves crashing on to the soft warm sand (never imaging**_

_**the braxton boys would relocate here), taking a deep breath i walked over to **_

_**the surf club and up the steps to angelo's where my best friends engagement party**_

_**was being held.**_

Ricky's prov

**"sorry this is a private function" an unfamiliar face informed me**

**"i know the man getting married" i informed the unfamiliar face as i panned **

**the room trying to find the groom to be.**

**"Ricky sharpe, what are you doing here" i asked her spotting her from the entrance**

**"How could i not rock up to a braxton engagement party" i replied, hugging him back**

**"Ricky, how are you?" casey asked spotting me from the distance**

**"Casey braxton, look at you" she replied "i'm good, how are you?"**

**"good" casey replied, smiling, pulling away from the hug**

**Brax stood up looking in my direction, as my eyes guided up to him.**

**"Hi brax, long time, no see" I stated, smiling at brax**

**Brax reciprocating the smile as he picked his beer up, taking a sip.**

**I walked over to the bar, recieving a beer from the barman, i walked**

**over to brax asking him to take a walk with me, as we left angelo's there**

**was a couple moments of awkward silence.**

**"so how did you hear heath was getting married" i asked her**

**"some of the riverboys informed me" she stated**

**"so why did you come all the way here" brax asked**

**"why, can't i catch up with old friends, should i go?" she asked**

**"no"brax replied**

**"good" Ricky stated smiling at brax as he reciprocated the smile back to me.**

**We slowly walked back to angelo's as we caught up,**

**As we walked back into angelo's he went up to the bar and grabbed two beers**

**walking over to Ricky, motioning a beer at her, as she grabbed a beer and taking a sip**

**from the bottle, while talking to him.**

**"do you want to get out of here" Brax asked Ricky**

**"sure" Ricky replied as they placed there drinks down, walking out one by one.**

**We made our way up to his front door, he unlocked the door and i slipped under his arm getting inside**

**first.**

**"where are you going" i asked Ricky as i took hold of her arm pulling her into me, as i softly kissed her lips.**

**"Forward, Darryl" Ricky stated**

**He rolled his eyes as he walked me to his room.**

**We layed in bed as i wrapped my arm over his bare chest smiling**

**as he looked over to me smiling.**

**"what are you smiling about?" brax questioned me**

**"who said i'm smiling" i replied **

**I turned over, moved the blanket and placed brax's shirt over my body, as**

**i stepped up and slowly walked to the door.**

**Brax's Prov**

**"so have you got food?" Ricky asked**

**"only pizza, if you wanted food, you should of stayed at the resturant" I stated**

**"so you didn't want me to come home with you?" Ricky stated**

**"maybe" brax answered sarcastically as Ricky chucked her shirt at me.**

**Ricky's Prov**

**I walked out to the fridge and opened the door, pulling a box of pizza out of the**

**fridge and placing it on the bench as i pulled a slice of pizza out of the box, as brax placed **

**his arms around my waist pulling me in as he kissed my neck, stopping me from eating my pizza.**

**"what are you doing, brax" I proclaimed as i placed my pizza back into the box, i turned**

**to face him as he kissed my lips, i pulled away**

**mentioning to him "your not really letting me eat my pizza in peace" I stated**

**"yea i guess i'm not" brax replied holding my hips still as i was about to reply, when he pressed his**

**lips up against mine and whispered in my ear.**

**"i'll wait for you in bed" brax whispered as i smirked at him as he walked out of the room.**

**I finished my pizza slice, put the box away and quickly joined brax in bed.**

**Brax's Prov**

**The next morning;**

**i woke up before Ricky as i pulled some trunks on and walked out to the kitchen**

**as i made myself some coffee.**

**"hey knucklehead" case greeted me**

**"who are you calling a 'knucklehead'" I replied **

**"the only knucklehead who lives under this roof" casey stated **

**Casey placed his dishes in the sink and jabbed me in the ribs.**

**"knucklehead" casey stated**

**As i took my arm around his head as casey laughed.**

**"you boy's always have to fight, don't you?" Ricky stated**

**Quickly removing my arm off of casey, as he returned to the dining room chair**

**and Ricky wrapped her arms around my waist as i finished making myself a cup of**

**coffee.**

**Ricky's Prov**

**"you gonna make me a cup of coffee" i questioned**

**as i kissed his shoulder blade.**

**"sure" brax replied as i stepped away and he turned around**

**softly kissing me on my lips.**

**"enough kissing in the kitchen" casey stated**

**As i smirked pulling away from brax and sitting next to casey**

**at the dining table, brax bringing my coffee over moments later.**

**Casey excused himself moments later.**

**"what are you doing for the rest of the day?" brax asked**

**"well i wanted to go for a surf, so ill probably do that" i replied**

**"well can i join you, after i go check on the resturant?" brax asked**

**"of course" i stated**

**Kissing him softly as i went to go get changed.**

**Brax's Prov**

**Later on**

**I quickly grabbed the books placed them into the ute and grabbed my surfboard**

**to go and join ricky.**

**"hey" i stated**

**as i wrapped my arms around her bare waist, kissing her bare**

**shoulder.**

**"hey" she reciprocated "you coming for a surf?" she asked**

**"yes"he replied**

**As he picked his surfboard up and they walked to the water.**

**"what are you gonna do now?" Ricky asked**

**"I have the resturant books to check, what about you?" I proclaimed**

**"well i have to have a shower, and I think you should have a shower too" Ricky stated**

**As we walked up the path of his house, placing our surfboards in the corner as brax**

**unlocked the door and walked to the kitchen leaning on the countertops looking out the window**

**as ricky wrapped her arms around my waist.**

**"are we going to have this shower" Ricky asked**

**I smirked replying "yes" as he turned taking my arm and walking me into the en-suite bathroom**

**as i unbuttoned my shirt, stepping up on my tiptoes and kissing his lips passionately.**

**After a warm shower, i walked out giggling as brax followed, grabbing me by my waist, turning me around and kissing my lips**

**as he held my hips still. The soft kisses were sensational until we were interuppted by heath and bianca walking in.**

**"get a room, mate!" heath stated**

**as Ricky giggled, pulling herself away from my hold.**

**"it's not like you've kissed bianca, infront of me, mate!" Brax stated**

**"anyway, Ricky I thought you would've left by now?" heath replied**

**"summer bay's a nice place, and i thought i could stay for the wedding since it's the only time i'll see a braxton wedding" ricky **

**replied as she knocked my ribs. "if that is alright with you two though" Ricky stated**

**"of course" Bianca and heath replied in unison**

**"nice to meet you, bianca" Ricky proclaimed **

**"nice to meet you too" Bianca replied as they shook hands**

**"well i need a coffee" Ricky stated "do you want to come bianca, my shout?" I questioned**

**"well, i'm not going to say no to a free coffee" Bianca replied smirking**

**as ricky giggled she replied "well you have to be my tour guide" **

**as bianca and ricky laughed, ricky walked over kissed brax on the cheek and asked**

**"Do you want anything while we are out?" Ricky questioned**

**"sure, some food and two coffees wouldn't go astray" Brax stated**

**"yes sir" i mocked walking out the door**

**Ricky's Prov**

**As we made our way into the diner, giggling as we talked about the braxton boys.**

**"Goodmorning darl, what can i get you?" Irene greeted**

**"hey Irene, can i get four coffees and four breakfast specials, please" Bianca replied**

**"sure darl, can i ask who your friend is?" Irene replied**

**as ricky panned the diner and out to the water before replying to Irene.**

**"Hi, i'm Ricky an old friend of the braxton brothers" I replied smirking**

**"nice to meet you Ricky, how long are you staying in town?" Irene replied**

**"I don't know, i'm staying for heath and bianca's wedding but will see, the towns**

**starting to grow on me" I replied smiling **

**"well that sounds promising" Irene replied "here's your order darl, ill see you two around then"**

**"thankyou" Bianca **

**"bye Irene" we replied in unison**


	2. Chapter 2

**As we made our way back to the house and to the backyard where brax and heath were talking.**

**"I didn't think ricky would stay this long" heath stated**

**"yea, don't get me wrong I like her being here but I was expecting to wake up to an **

**empty bed" Brax replied **

**"well it's nice to see you smiling again brax" Heath replied giving him a cheesy grin**

**"what are you two talking about, it looks serious." Bianca stated **

**as we made our way into the backyard **

**"not much, how did you go getting our breakfast" heath stated**

**as I made my way over to brax, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek, I**

**sat down next to him and placed his coffee and breakfast infront of him.**

**"thankyou" Brax replied smiling**

**"your welcome" I replied reciprocating a smile**

**"so Rick where are you staying, other than brax's room?" heath interrupted as Bianca giggled**

**"I have a place in city, but it's not really long term, since the real estate are trying to auction it**

**off because of Adam's death." I replied**

**"oh ok, so where are you gonna stay then?" Heath asked**

**"I don't know yet!" I replied**

**So after talking about where Ricky was staying, i asked him how Bianca and him met.**

**"I met her at angelo's, but we first talked at the diner where i made fun of her ex-husband" I stated**

**"seriously, classy heath!" I proclaimed**

**we kept talking about memories as i told bianca this really funny memory of heath as a teenager.**

**Heath's Prov**

**"ok, so i got one" Ricky stated**

**As Ricky explained this story where i couldn't keep a secret and a girl found out that i didn't keep her secret**

**and poured this sticky juice all over me.**

**Bianca and ricky started laughing and brax had a massive grin on his face.**

**"ok that was good, but i did keep one secret of yours Ricky."I stated as he looked at brax**

**Ricky rubbed her on her face as she knew what the secret was.**

**"Heath don't say it, please." Ricky stated as she stared at me**

**Heath kept looking at brax **

**"is it about me?" Brax questioned**

**Heath nodded as ricky looked at brax.**

**"it's not that bad, Ricky" Heath stated **

**"fine, whatever then." as Ricky frowned at heath**

**Heath explained the secret so Bianca understood.**

**Ok so Ricky was in my year at school and Brax was two years ahead of both**

**of us, as brax nodded and looked over at ricky and smiled at her.**

**"you won't be smiling soon!"**

**as heath carried on explaining the story, Ok so i was 11 and Brax was about 13 and for a couple of weeks we had a problem at this swimming hole **

**that we used to go to afterschool, where our towels were taken and our school uniforms etc**

**and placed in a tree, except it was only mine and brax's uniform and towel put up in the tree,**

**anyway one day i caught who was doing it, Ricky and confronted her about it and she explained that**

**she had this massive crush on brax and the only way to keep us at the swimming hole was to put our belongings**

**in the tree, he explained that she had no crush on me even though she put my belongings up their.**

**Bianca giggling as i looked up to Brax who had a massive grin on his face.**

**"you spent all that time putting our belongings up there because you had a crush on me?" Brax stated**

**"yes" Ricky replied as she blushed**

**"well now i know someone cute, spent her time doing it" Brax replied kissing my forehead**

**Heath then carried on starting another story,**

**Adam introduced Ricky when she was about 14 to us boys and we all were quite close and she was invited to this gathering**

**so me, brax and some of the boys were having drinks on the back of our truck, just at the beach, I**

**Just turned 15 and brax was 16, and some of the boys and Ricky were there and other girls.**

**Anyway Brax admitted to me that he liked you but he didn't think you liked him, Ricky so he used to chat up other girls **

**to get your attention which didn't work obviously.**

**"seriously" I stated knocking brax in the ribs as he rubbed his hands on his face**

**"well i didn't think you liked me, and i was stupid back then." Brax Stated**

**"yea we can tell" I replied**

**"hey, i get to say that not you" he replied sarcastically as he kissed my lips**

**"ok we better head off" Bianca stated**

**"ok then we will see you later" Brax replied**

**Ricky's Prov **

**As I got up taking my cup and takeaway box inside, brax following me in as i placed my cup on the**

**bench, him doing the same as he grabbed my waist turning me around and picking me up and placing**

**me on the bench as he kissed my neck**

**"brax, what are you doing" I questioned **

**"we have to do something to occupy our time?"**

**Pulling away from his kisses i stated **

**"how about we go for a walk, swim maybe?"**

**"seriously?" brax complained**

**"yea" i replied taking his hand as i walked outside, we headed down to the beach**

**as he held my hand tightly.**

**"so, you have had a crush on me since you were 11."**

**"yes" i replied smiling at him**

**"well i think we should go for a swim now" Brax stated as he quickly picked me up**

**taking me down to the water as i screamed.**

**"that's it" I stated as i kicked water at him, suddenly he ran**

**back to me when i jumped at him pushing him into the water as he picked me up kissing my lips**

**wrapping my legs around his waist.**

**We climbed out of the water where Bianca and Heath greeted us on the beach.**

**"looks like you two are having fun" Bianca stated **

**Smiling back at her.**

**After the swim we walked our way to the diner to pick up a couple of coffee's**

**brax had his arm wrapped around my waist as we walked in, where Irene greeted us both.**

**"what would you like, darl?" Irene greeted us**

**"two coffees, please Irene" Brax asked **

**"coming up, darl" Irene stated**

**As we walked out of the diner brax asked**

**"are you gonna stay tonight?"**

**"maybe, we'll see how much fun you make the rest of today?" Ricky stated**

**"ok then, can we go to angelo's quickly i need to check the books" Brax asked**

**"sure" I stated as we made our way to angelo's**

**"so, you own angelo's?" I questioned**

**"yes, why's that" he questioned**

**"I was just suprised to hear that, Riverboy to small town bussiness man" I stated**

**"yea i guess i would've been the same" chuckling as he replied**

**We made our way to angelo's as brax got the books for the resturants and we ordered a pizza**

**before making our way out of the resturant.**

**"pizza and beers?" Brax asked**

**"sure" I stated**

**We made our way back to brax's house and he headed to the fridge getting two beers from the**

**fridge opening one of the beers, and taking a sip from it as he passed my bottle beer to me,**

**I placed my bottle on the dining table where we were standing, as i pulled my bottle of beer down,**

**confused about why ricky placed her beer down, she grabbed brax's beer as she wrapped her arm**

**around his waist, after letting go of my beer, ricky placed on the dining table next to her beer,**

**as she stepped up on her tiptoes, giving brax a sweet tender kiss, once he realised what ricky wanted,**

**he took hold of her hand walking her to his room, shutting the door behind her as he lifted her up so her**

**were around his waist as he placed her down on the bed kissing her passionately.**

**Later**

**Ricky's Prov**

**I awoke a little while later to see brax staring at the ceiling.**

**"never realised the ceiling was so interesting" i chuckled snuggling into him**

**"I was waiting for you to wake up" I replied "what was that about?" I asked**

**"you really need me to tell you?" i questioned**

**"no, i was just suprised" he replied **

**I smiled as he replied and kissed his lips tenderly before we went to sleep.**

_**Ok so i went on a tangent but yay Ricky has arrived and Brax and Ricky's relationship has started**_

_**off nicely.**_

Hope you like this xx please review


	3. Chapter 3

**The next day**

**Brax's Prov**

**Ricky woke up before me, because i woke up to an empty bed.**

**I walked out to the kitchen to see ricky sitting at the dining table with bianca and casey**

**as i wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her on the cheek.**

**"morning, beautiful" I stated**

**"morning" I reciprocated**

**I poured myself a coffee as casey went off to work and bianca went next door,**

**I stood up walking over to brax**

**"what was that about?" Ricky questioned**

**"me greeting you?" Brax asked**

**"yes" I replied**

**"well your the best thing thats happened to me in a long time,**

**and want more than fun in this friendship, ricky, i really like you!"**

**"aw, i want more than fun too" Ricky stated**

**"so does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend" Ricky questioned**

**I kissed her passionately "yes, beautiful" Brax stated**

**"so what do you want to do boyfriend?" Ricky questioned**

**"I have to work this arvo, so we could go for a surf, then i can have a shower and get ready for work, you keen?" **

**I stated**

**"sure" ricky proclaimed**

**As they left home, grabbing their surf boards going for a surf and returning about**

**an hour or two after. Brax opened the door as i took my shirt off and chucked**

**him a clean towel, as he ran after me in to the bathroom, kissing me passionately as **

**we stepped into the shower.**

**After having a shower we got changed as brax got ready for work and kissed me bye**

**Ricky's Prov**

**Later that night i went to go to the lounge to sit down when i suddenly didn't**

**feel well and quickly went off to the bathroom, coming out of the bathroom i decided**

**I'd have an early night.**

**Brax's Prov**

**I came home to see the lights on in mine and Ricky's room, i opened the door**

**to see ricky fast asleep, i changed clothes and made my way into bed, wrapping my arm around**

**her.**

**Brax's Prov**

**The next day i woke to the en-suite toilet being flushed and the sink water running**

**on full, as i noticed ricky walking out of the en-suite, closing my eyes so she didn't notice i was awake.**

**Ricky's Prov**

**I made myself some breakfast as i scribbled a quick note saying that **_**'i'm gonna be out for a few hours,**_

_**i'll see you later, love you xx' **_

**I quickly left so brax wouldn't see me.**

**Brax's Prov**

**I made my way out to the kitchen as i herd silence from my bed, i poured myself a cup of**

**coffee as i glanced at the piece of paper on the dining table with my**

**name scribbled on it.**

**I opened the note up to read what it said, placing it down, thinking where Ricky could have gone**

**as i got ready for work.**

**Ricky's Prov**

**I made my way to the hospital so i could get one of the doctors to give me a blood test,**

**suspecting that i may be pregnant.**

**I walked in and booked an appointment with Dr Cooper as i waited for him.**

**When Dr Cooper made his way over to me and guided me to a consultation room he asked**

**"what is the matter for you to be here" as he closed the door behind me**

**"I would like a blood test so i can see if i am pregnant?" I stated**

**"ok, then" he replied**

**Motioning to the bed for me to sit down.**

**After the test was complete, i waited in the consultation room, **

**thinking of ways to tell brax if the test was positive, as Dr Cooper walked in with the results.**

**"ok, so from the blood we collected, we can see that you are pregnant."**

**I froze and replied with "really" making all the ways of telling brax possible.**

**"yes, with the blood test we can tell you how far along you are, which is two weeks."**

**"ok, thank-you for all of this." i replied**

**"so, who is the lucky father?" Nate asked curiously**

**"um, well... Brax is the father." I replied**

**"oh, ok then, congragulations to you both!" Dr Nate stated "Are you gonna tell him after this." I asked curiously**

**"maybe, he will be working now." I replied**

**"ok, see you later" Dr nate replied**

**I made my way to angelo's to see brax and talk to him. **

**Making my way into the resturant, as he greeted me.**

**"hey beautiful, cute note" he stated**

**"hey handsome, yea sorry just had to run some errands, early in the morning"**

**"it's alright" he replied**

**"did you get your errands done?" he questioned**

**"yea, mostly" i replied**

**"ok thats good." he smiled at me**

**"i, should go, i'll clean the pigsty at the house if your alright with that?" i questioned**

**"sure, if thats good for you" he stated **

**As i smiled and walked out of the resturant, while he watched me leave.**

**Later that day **

**I was folding the washing as brax came in and wrapped his arms around my waist.**

**"hello, beautiful" he greeted me as he kissed my neck**

**"hey" i replied**

**"is anyone home" he questioned**

**"no" i replied **

**"good" he replied kissing the sweet bit of my shoulder, holding my waist tight as i held his**

**arms as he bought his lips up caressing further up my neck, I tilted my head into**

**his shoulder bringing his lips to my lips, i pulled away shortly after putting my finger to**

**his lips.**

**"i need to tell you something." i stated**

**"seriously i was just getting in to kissing you." he stated**

**"yea i know, the kissing is fine but i cant go any further yet!" i replied**

**"what do you mean" he questioned looking at me confused, as he turned me around.**

**"brax, i'm pregnant!" i stated**

**A smile grew on his face **

**"seriously?" he stated**

**"yes, i wasn't feeling well last night..."**

**"and this morning" he mentioned**

**" yea, how did you know you were asleep?" i questioned**

**"i was pretending, i herd this noise and when i figured out what was happening**

**i closed my eyes and then you walked out." he stated**

**"well anyway, i suspected that i was pregnant so my errands this morning was going to the hospital**

**and getting a test done." i stated**

**"seriously, were having a baby, oh my god." he stated picking me up off the floor and spinning me around.**

**"brax, calm down" i replied as placed me down, i stood on my tiptoes as he kissed my lips passionately.**

**"am i gonna be able to get this washing done?" i asked**

**"maybe, do you want a coffee." i replied as he smiled walking out to the kitchen.**

**"sure" reciprocating the smile as i finished the last of the washing.**

**"here you go." he stated as i sat down at the table, him sitting next to me.**

**"so how far along are you?" he asked**

**"two weeks, brax" i replied**

**" hey, just a question do you mind if i stay here for a week while i find some where to live,**

**since adam's house is being auctioned tomorrow?" I asked**

**"why don't you move in, after all you'll just be moving in later on when the baby arrives." he stated**

**"oh really, fine ill do that ill bring my stuff over tomorrow morning, and you have the morning off**

**so you can help me." I stated**

**"how do you know i have the morning off?" he questioned**

**"i looked at the roster when you werent looking, love you" i proclaimed**

**"haha ok sure ill help out." he replied**

**"thank you" i stated**

**"i love you ricky i wont let anything bad happen to you or this little baby, ok." he stated**

**"i love you too" i replied as he leant over kissing me on the lips.**

**Later that night**

**I made my way too bed changing as brax walked in making his way over to me placing his hand on my**

**front leg and his other hand just on my waist as he kissed my neck.**

**"you look extremly sexy in underwear." he stated as i placed material trackie shorts on and a singlet over my bra**

**" and i still look extremly sexy in these clothes." i stated**

**"of course" he replied**

**As we snuggled into bed together as it took a while for me to get to sleep, as i thought about how in**

**less than 9 months ill be a mother to brax's child.**

**The next morning**

**I woke up, looking over at brax as he was still sleeping, i herd noise in the kitchen as casey, kyle,bianca and heath**

**made themselves breakfast, i quickly scribbled a note to inform him not to tell his brothers that i was pregnant as i walked**

**out to the kitchen.**

**"morning ricky" the boys and bianca greeted me in unison**

**"morning guys" i replied**

**"you alright you look a bit pale, rick?" casey asked**

**"yea, havent had my morning coffee" i stated**

**After breakfast i walked into brax and my room, walking over to brax as i climbed on top of him kissing**

**his lips softly as he smiled kissing me back.**

**"morning" i greeted**

**"morning" he replied still kissing me **

**"i think you need to get up we have to get to the city, to adams place." Ricky stated**

**"maybe, you should hop off of me so i can get up." brax replied**

**"sure then" i replied pulling myself off of him as his lips followed my lips still kissing me.**

**Pulling away i stated " im going to have a shower, care to join?" ricky asked**

**"ill join in soon, ill get myself a cup of coffee."**

**"ok then." as she walked into the en-suite bathroom turning the water on and teasing me as she **

**got undressed, as i smiled at her sexy physique i got up as she stepped into the shower, i noticed the note she scribbled out **

**of the corner of my eye, beside me, i read the note and then pulled **

**en-suite bathroom door too, before walking out to the kitchen**

**where casey greeted me.**

**"morning." i replied**

**"you wanna come for a surf, bro?" case asked**

**"sorry mate i was gonna help ricky move in since adam's place is being auctioned today." i replied**

**"oh ok then another time." he stated**

**"tomorrow? I dont start work till the arvo so im going for a surf tomorrow morning?" brax asked**

**"yea of course." he replied**

**I finished my coffee and case left to go for a surf as i placed my cup into the sink, walking to the en-suite**

**bathroom joining ricky in the shower, kissing her shoulder blade as she turned to face me, her lips meeting mine**

**kissing sensationaly.**

**Making our way out of the shower in to mine and brax's room as we got changed into some clean**

**clothes, getting us ready to go to the city for the morning.**

**"ya ready?" i asked as i opened the ute door awaiting his reply**

**"yup" he replied locking the house front door and making his way to the drivers seat**

**as i pulled myself into the ute. Brax started the ute and we drove out of the driveway**

**making our way to the city**

**After picking up the last of ricky's belongings and placing it in the back of the ute we stopped**

**by a resturant to pick up some food for lunch, as we left the resturant,**

**I asked ricky "how would you feel about staying the night in the city, just you and me?"**

**"sure but you have work this afternoon!" i stated**

**"yea but i can get someone to cover." i replied**

**Ricky smiled at me replying "sure, why not."**

**We made our way to the ute as i made some phone calls, to kyle etc.**

**After talking to kyle and booking a room in a marvellous hotel that ricky would love, i took her to some shops**

**so she could buy some new clothes for herself.**

**"why are we coming down here?" she asked curiously**

**"well you are going shopping." i stated**

**"yea but i have no money on me, and i can't expect you to pay." she replied**

**"well im not paying for the clothes you but with my cash since i haven't payed you at work yet." i stated**

**As we parked in a space.**

**"well are you coming then?" she asked jumping out of the car excitedly**

**Later that day we grabbed ourselves food and made our way to the hotel, as i looked at ricky pulling up**

**in the hotel as her jaw dropped looking at the amazing place we were staying at.**

**We made our way in to the room after checking in at the front desk, ricky opened the door as**

**i picked her up carrying her into the room and placing her on the bed, kissing her forehead as i made my way**

**back to the door closing it.**

**"thank-you brax, for all of this." ricky stated**

**"it's alright ricky, i love you." brax replied**

**"i love you too." i stated as his lips met my lips kissing me passionately.**

**I pulled away so i could ask ricky a question.**

**"hey, when are we going to tell my brothers you are pregnant?" i questioned looking into her eyes**

**"i don't know, i was thinking after the 3 month scan?" i stated**

**"ok then it sounds great." he replied placing my arm above my head as i leant back to the bed, as our lips met**

_**So Ricky is pregnant and moving in x**_

_**And they are spending a well earned break in a hotel.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**making his way on top of me kissing me passionately.**

**Cuddling brax tightly as we layed in bed watching the clock click from 11:59 to 12:00.**

**Early that morning i didn't feel well making my way to the bathroom vomitting this was morning sickness as i **

**frowned flushing the toilet, washing my hands and making my way out to make a coffee, as this warm sweet voice**

**whispered in my ear "you coming back to bed?" **

**"sure" i replied as he turned me around and picking me up so my legs were around his waist as he placed me on the bed**

**kissing my neck.**

**Later that morning we made our way back to summer bay, as bianca greeted me at the doorstep **

**"hey" she greeted**

**"hey" we replied in unison with cheesy smiles**

**"brax, would you mind me stealing your lady for a few minutes." bianca questioned**

**"of course, im sick of her anyway." he stated sarcastically with a massive grin as he unlocked the door**

**"hey" i stated jabbing him in ribs grinning**

**As we chuckled making my way into her apartment.**

**"so were you going to tell me anytime soon?" she questioned**

**"what are you talking about?" i asked curiously**

**"the fact that your pregnant, ricky." bianca stated**

**"how did you know?" i questioned **

**"im a woman ricky... Congragulations." bianca stated as she hugged ricky tightly.**

**"thankyou" i stated.**

**Walking out of bianca's flat and into the flat next door as brax walked out of the bedroom**

**"you alright" he asked**

**"fine, just tired" i replied**

**As i made my way to the couch**

**"ok, i have to go out for a few hours will you be fine?"**

**"yes i will be." i replied smiling as he kissed me softly on the lips. I layed myself down on the**

**couch watching brax make his way to his ute as i fell asleep.**

**I woke suddenly to talking coming up the path as the afternoon sun shone in my face**

**"hey wheres brax" case asked as heath and him walked in**

**"at work, why" i replied**

**"oh no reason was just wondering, are you alright?" case asked curiously**

**"why" sitting up on the couch**

**"your pale ricky, are you feeling alright?" case stated**

**"no im coming down with a bug, its contagious." i joked sarcastically**

**As heath raided our fridge and case chuckled**

**I went to bed early as the boys watched tv, i woke up and sat up in bed turning the light on as i herd someone come**

**in the front door.**

**"hey boys, wheres rick?" brax asked**

**"she went to bed early." heath stated "she wasn't feeling well, some sought of bug" **

**"oh yup" brax replied grinning as he made his way to their bedroom opening the door**

**"hey" she greeted as i made my way into the room**

**"hey, the boys said you were asleep?" i stated**

**"yea, i woke up when you came in the front door." she replied**

**"sorry, i woke you up." i stated as she chuckled quietly**

**"its fine brax" she replied as i walked over kissing her softly.**

**"are you coming to bed or staying out in the lounge with the boys?" she asked**

**"ill have a beer and then come to bed ok" i stated**

**I smiled as he left the room.**

**About an hour later i woke suddenly, just as i herd brax walk down the**

**hall way to our room.**

**"hey" i greeted smirking at him**

**"hey, beautiful" he replied as he leaned forward kissing me on the**

**forehead before jumping into bed and wrapping his arms around my waist**

**as we snuggled all night.**

**The next day **

**Brax's prov**

**I woke to notice ricky still sleeping as i made my way too the kitchen quietly**

**i started making me a cup of coffee as ricky made her way out to the kitchen**

**kissing me on the cheek and placing her cup infront of me.**

**"you gonna be a gentleman and make your pregnant girlfriend a cup of coffee?"**

**She questioned**

**"i guess if you put it like that." he replied pouring my cup of coffee and placing**

**it infront of me.**

**After i finished my cup of coffee i stood up and placed it in the sink as brax stood**

**behind me placing his cup in the sink as he kissed my neck, brax pulled away**

**and moved my hair aside as i quickly made my way out from under his arm**

**as he quickly grabbed my waist pulling me in and turning me around as our lips met**

**eachothers with a passionate kiss.**

**"ricky, your the best thing that has happened to me in a long time" he stated**

**"i cant belive we are having a baby"**

**"aw i love you brax" she replied**

**"i love you too ricky" he proclaimed**

**We were kissing until casey walked in and closed the door straight behind him**

**as we pulled away and turned to face case.**

**"is it true ricky are you pregnant?" case questioned**

**"uh, yea case but how did you know?" i replied**

**" herd your convo as i walked up the path" case stated**

**"case promise me, you wont tell anyone, i mean it." ricky stated**

**"yea i promise, congrats." as he hugged me tightly**

**Later that day **

**Brax and i made our way down to the beach walking along talking about the fact**

**their will be another human in the house.**

**"so where is the baby going to sleep?" brax questioned**

**"in our room for the start but then it needs a room for itself" i replied**

**"ok then" brax agreeded "going to have to kick one of the boys out" brax joked**

**I giggled at brax's comment as we made our way up to the diner where nate walked in from**

**the other side of the diner.**

**"hey, ricky how you feeling?" nate asked**

**"better, thanks." ricky replied**

**"im guessing brax knows, well congrats guys" he stated quietly so no one overherd.**

**"thanks" we replied in unison as Irene made her way to the counter.**

**"morning guys, what can i get you?" Irene asked**

**"two flat whites takeaway please, Irene" ricky asked as the boys carried on talking.**

**"brax has the morning sickness stopped?" nate asked curiously**

**"no she was sick yesterday morning" he stated "why is something wrong?"**

**"if she still has morning sickness next week, can you bring her into the hospital." nate proclaimed**

**"of course" brax stated**

**Ricky made her way over**

**"are we gonna go" ricky questioned**

**"yes, thanks nate" brax replied as we smiled walking out of the diner.**

**Later that day **

**I checked my emails and websites with baby gear as brax was at work and coming home in about half an**

**hour. I sat in bed looking at the things i would have to buy.I fell asleep when brax made his way home around 11:00pm**

**Brax's prov**

**I made my way home noticing the bedroom light on thinking ricky would be awake, i stepped**

**into the bedroom seeing Ricky fast asleep with the laptop placed aside, i went to pick up the**

**laptop as i noticed it was on baby websites, i smiled as i placed it on the bedside table, making my way**

**to bed snuggling into ricky as i fell asleep.**

**Rickys prov**

**I woke up at around 12:30am, looking at the clock as i noticed brax's arms around my waist,**

**I pushed his arms off of my body as I got up and walked out to the kitchen, pouring me a glass**

**of water. I made my way back to our bedroom as i pulled the blankets over me, taking brax's hand**

**kissing the back of his hand before wrapping it around my waist, as i closed my eyes and fell back to sleep.**

Thanks for the reviews guys


	5. Chapter 5

**Few weeks later.**

**Rickys prov**

**It was coming up to my three month scan, as i got changed into my swim wear so i could make my way**

**to the beach. I walked down to the beach where brax was sitting as i quietly made my way behind him**

**bending down, wrapping my arms around his neck.**

**"hey" i whispered in his ear as a massive grin appeared on his face.**

**"hey, how are you feeling" brax questioned**

**"missing the surf." ricky replied**

**"seriously" brax stated "have you been sick?"**

**"no brax i havent been sick this morning." ricky proclaimed "are you gonna come for a surf then?"**

**"yep" brax replied**

**We made our way down to the water as we caught some waves on our boards, i pulled myself out of the surf**

**as i made my way up the beach, brax following. Dropping my board and picking my towel up as i dried myself off**

**slightly as brax dropped his board and pulled me over to him.**

**"do you want to have a shower or a swim?" i asked**

**"hard choice" she joked**

**"ok ive made a team decision." he replied as he picked me up running to the**

**water as he dropped me in, i didnt let go meaning he fell in to the water with me**

**as he lifted me up pulling me to my feet as he kissed my lips.**

**"we should go for that shower." i stated smiling at brax, him reciprocating **

**the smile as we raced to our boards.**

**Later that afternoon**

**Rickys prov**

**I suddenly felt sick as i made my way to the bathroom as i vomitted up blood,**

**I flushed the toilet calling brax and telling him to take me to the hospital.**

**We quickly got in to the ute making our way out of the driveway, it was a suspense**

**drive to the hospital, pulling up in the space as my tummy went tender and sore.**

**Brax made his way around the ute pulling me up and out of the car, we walked into the hospital**

**as nate stopped what he was doing to check on me.**

**"whats wrong with her?" nate asked brax**

**"she vomited blood and has a tender stomach, whats happening doc?" brax replied**

**"I dont know" as nate and brax took ricky into a consultation room**

**ricky groaned in pain as she was put up on the bed, nate dosing her with pain relief, as**

**he grabbed gel to check for the heart beat of the baby, he poured the gel**

**on her body as he checked for the heart beat after a suspensed minute the room**

**filled with the sound of the heart beat.**

**"there it is, the baby is fine." he stated as a smile grew on ricky and braxs face.**

**Nate left the room and came back a moment and stated "the vomitting blood is the morning**

**sickness but because of the changes to your diet and body you vommitted blood as well, the**

**cramps and tenderness is your womb changing form, i will prescribed you pain relief for that ricky. Nate stated**

**"otherwise your baby is healthy and you should be fine"**

**After the pregnancy scare we made our way home.**

**The night before my 3 month scan**

**Braxs prov**

**Ricky wasnt vomitting anymore which meant she was getting better i hope.**

**Rickys prov **

**I was panicking about tomorrow, just seeing its little body on a screen was **

**nerve racking. Brax and I layed on the couch watching movies as he finished his beer before we **

**were going to bed.**

**We made our way to bed wrapping his arms around my stomach like he does every night, as **

**I didnt get to sleep for a while.**

**The next morning**

**Rickys prov**

**I woke up and made my way to the kitchen, making my breakfast before i got changed.**

**"morning rick" case greeted me**

**"morning" i replied as i quickly got ready**

**"why are you getting ready so fast" case questioned**

**"I have an appointment at the hospital." i replied**

**"oh, your 3 month scan?" he exclaimed**

**"yea" i stated**

**"Is brax going with you" he questioned**

**"oh yea, i should go see if he is awake" i stated as i walked to the bedroom.**

**"Rick" case stated**

**"yea" ricky asked as she turned to face him.**

**"I hope it goes well" he stated**

**"thanks, case" Ricky replied.**

**I walked into the bedroom where brax had sat up in bed and greeted me.**

**"morning" as he got up and walked towards me kissing me on the forehead.**

**"morning" i replied pulling my tights on to my body**

**"calm down ricky, please" brax stated as he held my arms as i looked up at his face sighing**

**trying to relieve my stress i have placed on myself.**

**"everythings going to be fine, i promise ricky." brax proclaimed as he took my hand **

**and kissed the back of my hand.**

**"thank you" ricky replied**

**"for what?" he asked as i walked to the door**

**"for being relaxed, it's calming brax." ricky stated smiling at brax as he left the room **

**to make himself breakfast as i finished getting ready.**

**I looked at myself in the mirror as brax walked into the en-suite bathroom as ricky looked over at**

**me.**

**"are you ready to go" brax asked**

**"yea" i replied as brax wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked out to the car.**

**Bianca yelled out "good luck" as we walked past the flat.**

**"thanks" i replied nervously back to bianca**

**"i didnt know bianca knew" brax questioned**

**"yea she guessed, a few weeks ago" ricky proclaimed**

**We drove out of the driveway and made our way to the hospital, brax entwined his hand with my hand**

**as a smile grew on my face.**

**Walking into the hospital where nate greeted us in the corridor and pointed at a spare consultation room where**

**me and brax walked in as nate followed.**

**"so how have you been feeling ricky?" nate asked as i got up on to the bed laying down**

**"good, the morning sickness has stopped which is relieving" ricky replied**

**Nate rolled my top up and put cold gel on my stomach as he searched for the heartbeat.**

**The heartbeat surrounded the room as i looked down to where he had the object on my stomach.**

**Nate turned to face a screen that sat next to the bed and turned it on, a picture of the baby came up.**

**"there it is" nate stated as i looked my eyes welled up as brax entwined his hands with my hands, he smiled as **

**I turned to face him, relieved as nate printed the scan off and wiped the gel on my tummy off.**

**I pulled my shirt down as brax and I made our way out of the hospital where heath spotted us in the corridor,**

**we were giggling and talking as heath grabbed our attention.**

**"oi, brax why are you two here?" he asked**

**"uh, why are you here?" brax stated**

**"i saw your car as i passed thinking something bad had happened" heath proclaimed**

**"no its good news" ricky interjected "im pregnant, heath and i just came in for my 3 month scan."**

**"seriously congratulations" he stated as we walked out of the hospital showing him the picture of the scan.**

**Hope you are liking the story x please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Brax and I made our way to the gym where casey had his shift. We walked in, brax holding my hands tightly.**

**"hey, how you feeling rick?" case asked**

**"great" she stated "I thought you should see this"**

**Case picked the scan up looking at it.**

**"oh, thats great rick, im so happy for you" case proclaimed**

**"one more braxton to go" ricky giggled "thanks case"**

**As we took ourselves upstairs to the resturant. Where kyle greeted us, we made our way over to the**

**bar.**

**"you want something to drink" kyle asked**

**"yea beer please" brax stated, kyle cracked a beer and passed it to brax.**

**"what about you rick?" kyle asked**

**"no i cant" ricky stated as she passed the scan to kyle, kyle looked at it confused, as he quickly clicked.**

**"are you pregnant, rick?" kyle asked**

**"yea, thats my 3 month scan, that i had this morning" she grinned as brax placed his beer down and kyle**

**made his way around the bar congratulating his elder brother before hugging me.**

**"thanks kyle, im gonna go home, are you staying brax or coming with?" rick asked**

**"um ill come home, if thats good kyle? Ill come in and work tomorrow." brax replied**

**"its alright i have it covered for a bit, how about you go up the coast together?" kyle questioned**

**"yea brax, we should go up the coast." i stated nuddging brax smiling at him as grin grew on his face.**

**"you algright with this, kyle" brax questioned as ricky walked to the balcony waiting for us to leave**

**"yea im fine, take your woman somewhere nice and be together without us getting in the way ok." kyle stated**

**"thanks mate" brax stated **

**As he made his way over to ricky holding her waist.**

**"you want to go now beautiful." brax asked**

**"of course" she smiled as we walked out and drove home. **

**Brax unlocked the door as i quickly layed on to the couch, brax making his way to the kitchen.**

**"babe, could you get me a glass of water, please?" I asked**

**"sure" brax replied as he poured a glass of water.**

**Brax walked over to the couch passing me the glass of water as he lifted my legs**

**up and sitting down.**

**"so do you want to get out of here, go up the coast" brax questioned**

**"i dont know, i think its too soon maybe in a week or two" I replied**

**"sure" brax stated leaning forward to kiss me, wrapping both legs around him as we kissed.**

**As we kissed brax grabbed the remote trying to turn the television, he successfully turned**

**the television, while i pulled away from the kiss.**

**"what are you doing?" I questioned**

**"trying to catch the last of the rugby" i stated**

**"really or are you kissing me" she smiled at me.**

**We watched last of the rugby as bianca walked in through the door.**

**"hey guys" she greeted**

**"hey" I replied**

**"how was your scan rick?" bianca asked**

**"great, the pictures on the table if you wanna have a look" i stated**

**"and all the boys know now."**

**"oh thats great to hear." bianca replied after finding some food bianca left the flat to go **

**next door.**

**Later that night brax kept watching tv as my eyes closed several times because of how**

**tired i was, brax woke me at one point saying he will finish the last of the show and then**

**take me to bed. Braxs programme finished as he turned the television off and picking me**

**up as he carried me to bed, placing me down on the bed he covered me with the blankets**

**kissing my temple, walking around the other side of the bed to go to sleep.**

**The next morning**

**Rickys prov**

**Waking up i noticed i was in bed wondering how i got here as i looked over to brax who **

**was sleeping and smiled as i realised he bought me to bed.**

**I made myself breakfast as i wanted to get an early surf in,**

**Walking back to the bedroom where i stripped to my underwear before stepping into the bathroom**

**and into the shower, i came out moments later to see brax sitting up in bed looking over at me**

**chuckling as quickly put my bikini on before climbing onto the bed where i got a morning kiss.**

**"lovely strip before." brax stated**

**I giggled "yea of course you loved it." i replied moving off the bed before putting my wetsuit on.**

**"you cear to join me for a surf?" I questioned as he got up and pulled some board shorts on.**

**"yes" he replied as i walked out grabbing my surfboard on the way out as brax followed doing the same.**

**Brax and I came out of the water, I smiled at brax as dropped his board and chucked my towel**

**at me, we dried off as we made our way up to the surf club, washing off under the showers and got changed inside.**

**We walked over to the diner for breakfast as brax held my hand, we walked in greeted by Irene.**

**"morning Irene" brax greeted as we sat down at the closest table looking at the menu, before ordering**

**"morning darl, what would you two like?" Irene questioned**

**"uh, could i have bacon and eggs and a coffee please" brax stated**

**"what about you Ricky?" Irene asked**

**"just toast with scrambled eggs and a coffee too please." Ricky replied as Irene left to make our orders.**

**"so, when are we planning to go up the coast?" i questioned brax**

**"well ill take back some shifts at work for a few weeks, so maybe we could after your next scan?" brax stated**

**"that sounds great" i replied kissing his cheek**

**As Irene made her way back with our orders.**

**"here you go" Irene stated placing our breakfast infront of us**

**"thanks" we both replied **

**We ate our breakfast as we talked about what we were doing tis afternoon.**

**"Can we go to the returant after this" brax questioned**

**"sure, you going to sought out the rosters?" ricky asked**

**"yea, whys that?" brax replied**

**"maybe i can take a couple of shifts so im not sitting at home bored." ricky replied**

**"ok, if your sure your upto it?" brax replied**

**"well if i sit on that couch any longer, im gonna go crazy." I stated giggling at brax's grin on his face**

**We finished our breakfast as brax made his way to the counter to pay.**

**"Ricky said you were old friends, but i didn't realise you were this close." Irene stated**

**"yea we have only just started a relationship but we have been friends for a long time, she is amazing though." brax stated**

**as he looked over at me.**

**"well she is a lovely person, i hope she stays in the bay." Irene replied**

**"yea well we will see what happens." he stated with a grin on his face as he payed for breakfast and **

**said bye to Irene and walked over to Ricky as we made our way over to angelos.**

**"hey" kyle greeted**

**"hey, hows the resturant?" brax asked**

**"its good, what are you two doing here?" Kyle questioned**

**"just checking the roster, and putting me and rick down for some shifts." brax stated**

**"ok, so your not going up the coast anytime soon." kyle questioned**

**"no, not at the moment, we will probably go after the 6 month scan." brax stated**

**"ok then if you end up taking a break soon then im fine with it." kyle stated smiling at Ricky and brax**

**"cool" brax replied as he and kyle sorted times that me and brax could work.**

**We left a while later to go home.**

**"so when am i working next?" I asked looking at him as we held hands walking home.**

**"in two days, lunch through to dinner, you good with that?" brax asked**

**"yea that sounds perfect, ill go shopping tomorrow to take time up." Ricky stated**

**"well im not working till night tomorrow, if i can join you?" brax asked**

**"sure, ill love your company." ricky replied**

**"good" brax stated as i laughed at his reply.**

**As brax and I made our way into the house, brax making his way to the kitchen.**

**"do you want a coffee?" brax asked**

**"yup" ricky replied as she sat on the couch legs crossed.**

**Brax finished making two cups of coffee as he walked out passing me a cup and sitting down next to me.**

**I smiled at brax as he took a sip of his coffee, he glanced over at me as i smiled holding my cup in my hands.**

**"what are you smiling at?" brax questioned**

**"you" she stated smiling still**

**"really?" brax replied placing his cup on the table in front of us and taking my cup from out of my hands**

**and placing it on the table as well.**

**I giggled as his face came up close to my face as he held my front thigh, smiling at me before bringing**

**his lips to my lips as we kissed for several minutes, before i suggested watching a movie;**

**Brax reluctantly pulled away putting a movie on as he sat back down and i snuggled into**

**his chest, two thirds of the way through the movie as i fell asleep. Brax noticed i was asleep not to**

**long after, it was around half eight, so he turned the movie off and trying not to wake me, he carefully**

**carried me to his and my bedroom, before placing me under the blankets i woke;**

**"thanks handsome" i stated with a little smirk**

**"your welcome babe, you need your beauty sleep." I replied kissing her on the forehead before i made**

**my way into bed snuggling into her tight sexy body, I placed my hand on her tummy**

**softly guiding my hand on the small bump that has started to form, I quickly closed my eyes.**

**For the next week we slept in alot, as Ricky quickly got tired and fatigue when it only came to evening.**

**Hope you liking the story x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ricky's Prov**

**I was about less than a month off of my 6 month scan and the sun shone into the room glaring at me and Brax **

**as we slept for half an hour longer. I noticed a presence looking down at me as i turned slightly, seeing **

**Brax smiling into my mesmorising blue eyes (at least thats what he says.) **

**"morning beautiful" Brax stated**

**"morning" I replied smiling back at brax**

**As he kissed me on the lips, the sweet kiss was pulled away moments later**

**"Do you want to have a shower with me?" Brax Questioned**

**"sure" I replied reluctantly pulling the sheets off my body and pulling brax's shirt on to my body, it barely covered my ass,**

**as i walked to the bathroom door.**

**Brax grunted as he watched me walk as i teased him sliding his shirt off my shoulders, so he could see my bare back.**

**"you coming?" i asked turning my head to him, as he quickly jumped out of bed, wrapping his arms around my waist.**

**"your such a tease" brax whispered**

**"I know perk of this relationship." I stated "even more fun when your pregnant"**

**As he pulled my arm and i gradually moved into the bathroom.**

**We finally got out of the shower as water turned cold signalling that we used all the hot water, we walked out to the kitchen as I was giggling and brax followed me out with a big grin on his face.**

**"pancakes?" I asked pulling out the frying pan**

**"yes please, that would be lovely" Brax replied as he made himself and me a cup of coffee.**

**We sat eating breakfast when a knock, identified someone being at the frontdoor, brax got up looking puzzled as i stay seated**

**until my name was mentioned**

**"Is Ricky Sharpe here?" a strange fancy bussiness looking man asked**

**"yes" I replied as she came up behind me**

**"yes thats me" she stated looking puzzled**

**"Hi, im your brother Adam Sharpe's lawyer." he stated and i nodded in reply.**

**The lawyer carried on his request, "your brother has asked to see you, and i have come to ask you on his behalf if you **

**would take the time to go see him." the lawyer questioned as brax pushed his way past me and made his way to the kitchen.**

**"i'm going to have to think about but when is the visit going to be?" I questioned**

**"in about 2 weeks before he gets transfered, this is my number ring me if you go through with it and then we will sought a date and time." the lawyer stated before he left, I was left in shock staring at the piece of cardboard that had his number on it.**

**Brax snapped me out of my thoughts, and stared right at me into my eyes as they gradually welled up in tears, brax**

**pulled me into his chest and held me still before guiding me to the table so i could eat.**

**I didn't eat much and I left the table suddenly and walked outside and flopped myself onto the hamock, leaving brax at the **

**table thinking to himself if I would be physically and emotionally capable to visit her own brother.**

**I looked out the window to see Ricky laying in the hamock as i washed my cup out, I walked outside to her, she had her eyes closed as i guided my hand through her hair, she smiled halfheartedley as her eyes opened to see me smiling back at her.**

**I went and pulled a chair over to the hamock as i sat down.**

**"you want to visit your brother see if he will make amends, right?" I questioned**

**"yes, but i don't know if i actually want to im scared" ricky replied **

**"how about we both go ill stand right beside you" brax stated**

**"really?" ricky replied as she sat up.**

**"i promise" brax stated kissing my cheek as i pulled the chair back to the table, i moved back to the hamock.**

**"im going for a surf, will you be alright here?" I questioned**

**"yes, then we will go shopping?" I asked**

**"of course, ill be back in an hour." Brax stated as i smiled in reply he grabbed his surfboard and walked his way**

**down the driveway until i couldn't see him, i layed in the hamock for about 5 minutes, and then got up making my way to the kitchen, hoping their was food left over as i was quite hungry by now, luckily their were a couple of pancakes left so i ate them,**

**beacause i felt much better now that I knew brax would support me no matter what.**

**Brax's prov**

**45 minutes had past and i was just gonna catch a few more waves before i dry myself off and make my way back**

**to the house.**

**Ricky's prov**

**I decided to get a shirt and pants for brax and meet him at the beach, a because i wanted to see him and see the beach since i had not been going surfing lately.**

**I parked my carpark close to the beach entrance and my way down and sat next to his towel as he came out of the water, grinning as he saw me down on the beach waiting for him.**

**"hey beautiful, didnt expect to see you here." brax greeted placing his board down on the sand next to me**

**"hey, i wanted to see the waves smash you" I joked as he sat down next to me**

**"really" he said leaning in and tickling me, and I laughed**

**"say sorry" he stated as he kept tickling me.**

**"ok, im sorry" i stated as i layed in the sand, brax pulling his hands away and kissing**

**my cheek as i layed there smiling.**

**"you ready to go?" I asked her as she sat up.**

**"sure" she replied as brax got up and pulled me onto my feet.**

**We walked upto brax's car and I hopped into the passenger side as he made his way to the drivers side**

**We parked into a space and i pulled myself out of the car and we walked into the supermarket.**

**About 20 minutes later.**

**"whats this?" Brax asked with a puzzled look on his face I giggled and then replied**

**"it's what washes your clothes" she stated still giggling.**

**We finished the shopping about half an hour later and made our way to the house. Brax grabbed most of the bags**

**showing off his strength as i made my way out of the car giggling, he came back shortly after and grabbed another**

**bag as he was too worried about me carrying heavy items. Brax walked down the path showing off his biceps.**

**"buff man" i said chuckling**

**"of course" he replied, kissing my lips softly before walking back with the last of the bags as i closed the boot**

**and followed him into the house.**

**Brax and I packed away the grocerys and brax made me a coffee as i sat on the couch in exhaustion.**

**We sat on the couch as i sipped my coffee and my body slowly relaxed, brax was talking to the baby before he went**

**and got ready for work, he came back out moments later.**

**"are you gonna be alright tonight?" I questioned Ricky as she sat up**

**"I promise i will be fine, ill make myself something to eat watch a movie and then go to bed, ok" Ricky stated**

**"what time will you be home?" Ricky questioned as she leaned on the back of the couch.**

**"Ill be home around 8:30 tonight" I replied "Dont wait up for me" he stated looking into my eyes.**

**"will see" she replied as he leaned in and kissed my lips, we kissed for a moment as i pulled away.**

**"you should go" I said smiling as his forehead leant against mine.**

**He kissed me passionately before i could say anything more, as we kissed i held his shirt firmly holding him still, we were just**

**about to go to our room when brax's phone went off.**

**"looks like your not getting out of work this time." I stated chuckling as he glanced at his phone to Kyle's name on his phone,**

**I pressed end and quickly sent him a message with 'on my way'.**

**He quickly kissed me and walked out shouting.**

**"see you later". I smiled as i sat back down on the couch and put a movie on as i quickly stood**

**making myself something to eat before i sat on the couch starting to watch the movie.**

**The movie finished and the credits played as my eyes closed and i fell asleep, moments later the door**

**opened and my eyes opened slightly to see brax standing over me looking into his eyes i woke properly and reciprocated **

**the smile back at him as he guided his hands through my hair and leaned in and kissed her on her lips softly.**

**"Do you want to go to bed?" brax asked me as he turned the tv off and walked around the couch so he stood infront of me.**

**"sure"I replied as brax pulled me up onto my feet and kissed my lips as he motioned my body to the bedroom where he**

**walked my body to our bed and I sat down as brax leaned in and kissed my neck softly as i let a soft moan out as he kissed **

**the sweet tender bit of my neck, I pulled away, teasing brax as he followed my neck.**

**"dont move" brax stated as he moved my hair away from my neck.**

**I giggled, him still kissing my neck, i was laying down as brax pulledhis body on to my legs, he moved his lips back to my lips.**

**The next morning I woke to brax holding me tightly as we must of snuggled all night, the sun shone in my face as i turned to face the window, I quickly pulled myself out of brax's hold and made her way to the kitchen where heath was raiding our fridge so he could feed himself and bianca, she was sitting at the dining table, I walked past slapping heath on the back because he was raiding our fridge as i made my way over to bianca, and sat next to her.**

**"morning, do you want to do something girly today?" bianca asked **

**"of course" I replied "ill go get ready"**

**I walked into brax's and my room and stripped down to nothing and placed brax's faviourite underwear on until I turned and realised i had an audience, brax smiled at me cheekily.**

**"nice strip" brax joked **

**"I knew it would wake you up." I replied "im gonna go out with bianca for the day"**

**"seriously you tease me and now your leaving" Brax stated "thats not fair"**

**I pushed myself up onto the bed as brax finished what he was saying, i climbed on top of his legs and leaned in**

**to kiss his lips softly.**

**"precisely" I replied giggling as i pulled away, brax looked into my dreamy blue eyes and then pulled me in and kissed me**

**passionately as he went to undo my bra i reluctantly stopped brax as he looked up at me.**

**"I have to go, i cant get distracted" i stated smiling as i pulled myself off of brax getting up and chucking a top on to**

**my body when i felt brax's arms around my waist. I smiled as he pulled his arms off my waist and pulled pants onto his body.**

**I finished getting ready and kissed brax on the cheek as i walked out to the kitchen.**

**"Im ready" Ricky stated**

**"finally ricky" bianca replied from the dining table**

**"blame brax" I stated not realisely that he was behind me.**

**"oh, thats right blame it on me" Brax proclaimed jokingly**

**"it's alright, ill blame both of you" bianca stated**

**We giggled in acknowledgement of what bianca said.**

**I kissed brax bye and me and bianca left the house.**

**"so how are you and brax?" Bianca questioned as we walked down the beach to the diner**

**"good, why do you ask?" I replied smiling at the sand**

**"just that you two, i guess, are more hot for eachother than ever." Bianca replied smirking at me as i looked up at her**

**"yea i guess you can say that" I said smiling at her**

**We walked into the diner and bianca ordered two coffees as she sat down next to me.**

**"so why are so spaced out?" bianca questioned "cause you just told me before that you were good"**

**I snapped out of my day dream, "yea we are good, but Im nervous about this baby it's happening so fast and..."**

**Bianca interupted before i finished my sentence, "It's fine to be nervous Ricky but I promise you are going to be a great mum, after all you and brax raised casey mostly when he was a kid and kept heath in line when he was a teenager and yea they have made mistakes but they could be worse, that is proof you would be a great mum and brax is going to be a great dad too." Bianca stated as she held my hand firmly.**

**"thanks, B" I replied as a tear streamed down my face.**

**"it's alright, but i'm only telling the truth" I replied as brax, case and heath walked in to the diner to see us sitting on the table in the corner of the diner.**

**"hey" Brax and heath greeted in unison as they walked over to us.**

**"Hi" we replied as i wiped the tear that fell from my face**

**"whats wrong, Rick" Brax asked as he knelt down next to me**

**"just something B said" I replied smiling halfheartedley, and kissed him on the cheek.**

**"ok" brax stated "ill let you two get back to your girls day"**

**As they walked to the counter collected their coffees and walked out letting us finish our coffees before we walked back to the house after a long tiring day.**

**I walked in to see brax on the couch watching tv.**

**"Hey, babe" Brax greeted as he turned to face me.**

**"Hey" I replied pushing myself over to brax, kissing him softly on his lips before stepping away and walking to the kitchen pouring myself a glass of water taking a sip.**

**"I'm tired so I'm going to take myself to bed, are you following?" I questioned brax walking over to face him.**

**"Of course" brax replied pulling himself up and followed Ricky to the bedroom, it was coming up 8pm, and me and Rick walked to the bedroom she was getting tired quickly, so i would always go to bed around the same time as her, I would end up getting more sleep than Rick but it felt good always falling asleep right next to her.**

**The next morning there was sudden yelling from the kitchen as i turned over to see the sun shining in my face, I looked back to see Ricky looking over, asking me with her sleepish eyes to deal with the problem, I grudgely got up and walked**

**out to the kitchen to see kyle and heath fighting over something little and stupid like usual.**

**"oi cut it out" I stated firmly at them **

**as they stared at me**

**"me and Ricky are still sleeping and probably the rest of the neighbourhood, so if you dont mind could you please shut up" Brax proclaimed as Ricky came out and leaned against the wall.**

**"sorry" kyle replied apolegetically**

**I turned to walk back to the bedroom to see Rick leaning against the wall.**

**"thankyou, boys" Rick stated before heath left the house.**

**Several moments later Kyle left the house to go to work.**

**Ricky turned and faced me smiling at me.**

**"thankyou" she said as she leaned in and kissed me.**

**"your more than welcome, beautiful" I replied kissing her back.**

**It was a day before we were due to visit Ricks brother adam in jail.I decided to go for a surf today as Ricky washed up.**

**I was about to leave as I grabbed my surf board. When Ricky walked out and made her way over to me stating that she wanted to go to the beach with me. We left the house together and walked down the entrance to the beach, as the warm sand seeped through my toes as we made our way further down the beach where he placed his towel down and kissed me on the cheek before making his way into the water.**

**Brax was in the water for about 20 minutes before he came off his board, and I sat chuckling on the sand.**

**After about half an hour brax came out of the water, smiling as he placed his board down in the sand and sat down next to me.**

**I chuckled as he looked over kissing me on the cheek.**

**He made his way out of the water back up the beach where ricky was sitting giggling to herself.**

**"what are you laughing about?" he questioned pushing the hair away from my face to see my bright smile.**

**"Just thinking about when I can surf again, and I can serve you and your bad surfing skills" she stated chuckling.**

**Brax smiled as he leaned in and kissed me on my lips softly, "if you say so." he stated pulling away from the sweet kiss.**

**"yes, of course" I joked, giggling at the same time.**

**"you know, I taught you how to surf and you were the only person I gave my secret tips too" Brax stated curiously**

**"Is that because you liked me and Im so much better than your brothers." I questioned sarcastically as we looked at each other**

**"well yes I did like you then, but i taught you my tricks so I had a sexy girl who challenged me at surfing rather than my brothers." I replied before kissing her on the lips as she giggled and we made our way back to the house.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Brax's prov**

**Ricky was more emotional than ever she would tear up if you said something sweet to her and then if the boys didnt do something she asked like put their own dishes in the sink she would get quite upset. She couldnt surf now that she was coming upto 6 months and she was missing the surf the boys and I could see it whenever she would wake up in the morning and then see someone leave and grab their surfboard while leaving, we felt bad for her so I asked the boys if they could place their boards somewhere else where she wouldnt notice them, I had also decided to stop my surfing for now. Ricky's bump was more noticeable depending on what clothes she wore, it made me smile been able to see the bump and knowing it was my child and she was mine.**

**Adam and the past;**

_**Brax's prov**_

_**Adam was Ricky's older brother who was a couple of years older than me, we lived close to each other and he had my back when ever I was in trouble, with the law, money problems or people who had it in for me and my family. It was always nice to know someone had my back. Adam finally introduced me and the boys to Ricky when she was about 14 and me and her hit it off straight away, after all she has liked me since she was like 11, but we were always close and had an interesting friendship which everyone always mocked us being girlfriend and boyfriend. Adam never wanted Ricky to go out with any of his mates, and he threatened to break my legs if I touched her which never put me off of her as more than friends but to slow anything that might happen down. A couple of weeks before he found out, Ricky stayed at our house for a few days while Adam was out of town, which he was fine with. Ricky always helped out when she stayed with casey and the housework even though I never expected anything from her, she would always stay in my room because heath had girls around all the time (his temporary relationships) so we would set out the camp bed for her. This one day she was playing with casey in the pool, after spending time in the pool she got out dried and made her way into my room to get changed, she didnt look good so I knocked on the door moments later and asked if i could come she said yes as she turned to face me as I made my way in closing the door behind me as she pulled her shirt over her body and bra.**_

_**"are you alright" I questioned looking at her **_

_**"yea I'm fine" I stated pulling my hair into a ponytail "I'll start dinner"as she went to walk past me I grabbed her arm to stop her and looked into her eyes as I stated**_

_**"your not alright i know it" and placed a kiss on her lips before she left the room she felt that someone understood her no matter what, she also felt better but confused about the kiss even though she has always liked me but she knew what Adam would do if he found out. She cooked dinner and served it to a hungry heath and me while she fed Casey before eating herself.**_

_**Later that night Ricky washed the dishes and put casey to bed before taking a beer from the fridge and sat on the backyard porch as the boys watched tv, I finished my beer and walked back inside and went to Brax's room to change and go to sleep, as brax placed his beer down he went to his room and closed the door behind him.**_

_**"what's wrong?" brax questioned**_

_**I turned to face him "how could you do that" I stated "you know what Adam will do if he finds out"**_

_**I held Ricky's arm reassuringly and stated "yes but you are worth it" looking at her face as she looked up to me, I leaned forward and kissed her lips softly, Ricky didn't back off so I deepened the kiss, we were kissing for a few moments and was about to sit her on the bed when casey started crying Ricky pulled away leaning her head on my chest "great timing case" Ricky joked, she walked out and into case's room and I walked out to the kitchen grabbing a beer for me and Ricky as heath joked "where did you two go?" as I walked up behind him and cracked the back of his head as I wasn't in the mood for jokes especially one between me and Rick.**_

_**"sensitive much" heath stated**_

_**"I'm going to bed" as I noticed ricky walking out of case's room with a little smile at me. **_

_**"sure bro" heath replied as I sculled the last of my second beer and walked my way to my room with ricky's beer. I closed the door behind me and wrapped my arms around her body, a smile grew on her face as she took the beer from my hand and turned around to face me placing the beer on the bedside table.**_

_**"I would like something sweeter" she stated chuckling as I leaned forward and kissed her this time laying her on the bed.**_

_**We must of got to sleep late because the sun shone through my window as I had my arms around Ricky, suddenly Heath knocked on the door waking me properly telling me that casey wouldn't eat his food. I shook ricky's shoulder properly until she groaned and woke suddenly thinking Adam was around, I told her to get change and feed casey before heath knocked the door down and saw us in bed together.**_

_**"I'm coming heath" as Ricky quickly got changed as brax got up and kissed her on the lips before she left his room.**_

_**Later that day Ricky was putting away brax's clothes as he came up behind her and kissed her neck as he smiled as he saw her putting his boxers away, she turned around and kissed him for a few moments until they were interupted by a loud banging on the front door heath quickly got up greeting Adam as me and brax quickly pulled away from our sweet kiss, and I wiped my mouth before walking out to greet my older brother and brax made his way to the bathroom so it looked like he came from their.**_

_**"come on we are going" Adam stated as he saw me appear from the hall**_

_**"where" I questioned as Brax appeared from the hall**_

_**"Out of town" he stated as I walked back down to Brax's room packing my bag as Brax appeared from the hall telling me it was going to be fine as I zipped my bag up and looked up as he kissed my lips as I quickly left to go with Adam.**_

_**Ricky ignored her brother the whole time as they left Mangrove River, and just texted me, a smile grew on my face as I read her text and replied with a sweeter text, a smile appeared on her face and Adam questioned her on who was making her smile she didn't answer her brother as he glared assuming something happened between her and brax.**_

_**Adam wanted revenge when he saw a text on Ricks phone from me that had more than friendship written all over it he was so upset that he told Rick he was meeting some mates when he left she rang brax and talked to him which was so much better to hear his voice, they finished a while later, and brax got a phone call straight after by Adam who asked him to meet him.**_

_**Brax thought he wanted him to help out so he went and got into his car as Adam hung up on him, Brax then texted Ricky telling her what was happening she rung straight back telling him not to go that he has found out about their relationship somehow but stubborn brax said he would be fine, so she asked where they were meeting and he reluctantly told her knowing what she was going to do, she quickly hung up and ran to the spare car and drove as fast as possible as she rang the cops telling them where to go. By the time she got their brax was on the ground with a gunshot in his leg, she cried as she yelled at Adam to take the gun off of him as he reluctantly took it off of him and pointed it at her.**_

_**"How could you" he yelled "I told you not to have any relationship with them, and what do you go and do"**_

_**"It's my decision who I give myself to and who I have a relationship with, ok" Ricky screamed "I can't belive I let you control my life" as 5 cop cars screamed up and ran down Adam before he got away. Adam got 20 years plus for injuring brax, having a gun pointing at Ricky and many more offences that the cops finally caught him for.**_

_**That was the last time Ricky and I saw him and as well as the last year I saw her she got a Job out of state and had only just come back this year.**_


	9. Chapter 9

It was the night before seeing Adam and I could tell she was nervous but full of anger from when she last saw him, after all the last time they saw eachother they were screaming at eachother and I had a gun shot to my leg, I tried to relax her as she layed in between my legs and we watched a movie.

The next morning we woke earlier with no alarm, I think because of the nerves Rick had because she didn't sleep well.

Ricky got up and made breakfast for us both as I sat at the table looking at how she pushed the sausages and egg around the pan, I quickly got up took the fish slice from her hand and told her to get ready and have a shower as she agreeded and walked out of the room. I made us both a cup of coffee and made a couple slices of toast, serving it on a plate and placing them on the table as she walked in and sat down at the table taking a long sip of her coffee before saying thanks.

"It's fine Rick" I replied as I ate up my breakfast.

Ricky ate some food but not much, I got up moments later and went to get ready kissing her on the forehead as I walked past she smiled halfheartedly as a response.

I was ready about ten minutes later and walked out to see Ricky tieing her hair in messy low bun.

"you ready" I questioned grabbing my keys as I opened the door

"yea I guess" she replied as we walked out to the car

It took about half an hour to drive to the prison and I had my hand entwined with hers for the whole trip.

We walked in and got checked in before we walked into the room where he was sitting a glass went through the middle of the room splitting the prisoners from the visitors, as me and brax walked hand in hand, I was wearing a tightish top that partly showed my belly. We walked down to where Adam was sitting as he frowned that brax was with me, I sat in the chair closest to the glass, and brax sat in the chair behind me.

"so, your with brax?" Adam hissed you could tell he was angry

"yes" I replied sternly

"well what a waste of time, everything I told you and you still run into his arms" he hissed

"He is so much better than you ever said he was" I hissed back upset that all he could get me here for is to lecture me

"why do you want me here" I questioned

"I wanted to apologise for how things ended between me and you, I'm still quite pissed that your with Brax but I can't change it" Adam stated as brax chuckled sarcastically "shutup braxton" Adam hissed

"why should I" Brax stated

Before Adam could reply ricky interupted both of them.

"oi, cut it out both of you! I am here to see what the hell you want Adam, not to get into an arguement, you should know that Brax" I stated firmly

"Why,what is wrong with you rick?" Adam questioned curiously

I was reluctant to say anything but since I was starting to show i decided he should know. "Im pregnant, coming up 6 months" I replied looking at brax and then turning to face adam.

"seriously girl, your making this visit worse and worse" Adam hissed about to get up and leave "Brax's child" he questioned

"yes, who else would I have a child with" I hissed back Adam stood and was about to walk away when brax told him to sit down, Adam sat down as brax questioned him.

"why the hell did you want ricky here?"

"I wanted to make amends" Adam stated

"your lonely, your own son hasn't visited you so you have come to me to get me back on side, right?" I stated

"Im sorry ok, I know what I did was wrong" Adam proclaimed

"words don't mean much to me Adam, I just want to know why you want me here" I stated

"I wanted to see how you were, what you have been doing" Adam proclaimed "but I can see you didn't listen to me then so why would you listen to me now."

"you can't control my life Adam, and I don't want you too" Ricky stated

"I guess we are done then" Adam snarled as he got up and left the room.

We left the prison thinking it was a waste of time but more of closure as Ricky dosen't ever want to see him again.

Ricky was stressed and tired so I decided we would go straight home so she could relax and relieve her stress and so it wouldn't effect the baby.

We got home and she sat on the couch, I could tell she was upset even though her brother was a dog, he was family.

I bought a glass of water to her

"are you okay" I asked passing the glass as she took it from my hand

"yes, I just saw how much my brother hasn't changed" She replied "thanks for being there" she smiled at me

"your more than welcome" I replied kissing her forehead and then talking to the baby saying "your dad's perfect" he stated as Ricky giggled "yea right" she stated

Brax confused replied "you don't think I'm perfect" questioning sarcastically

"I guess you are most of the time" Ricky joked

"You are perfect most of the time to" Brax replied as he tickled me and stopping moments later, as we smiled at eachother and brax then leaned in and kissed my lips passionately when casey walked in interrupting us.

"gosh Brax, shes pregnant already" casey joked looking over at us.

Ricky laughed as brax smiled "its alright casey I already know that" brax replied smiling at Ricky as she kept laughing

Casey giggled as he walked out of the room with a massive grin on his face, he could remember when he was about four and Ricky was always over, helping out and babysitting him, he even remembered walking out of his room onetime when Rick and Brax were kissing eachother in the kitchen and he walked in on them, he always knew that they should of been together, as he got older he understood why they never stayed with Ricky and the whole Adam situation, but he was more than happy now.

3 weeks later and it was the day of Ricky's 6 month scan.

Ricky was still asleep as I slid out of bed making my way into the kitchen to get ready for today, I walked out to see Bianca, Heath and Kyle sitting at the dining table talking.

"wheres case" Brax questioned

"he went for a surf, and then hes opening the gym" heath replied as I poured a cup of coffee

"It's Rick's 6 month scan right" bianca questioned

"yes" I replied smiling nervously at the boys and Bianca and went to join them at the table

"well I hope it goes well" Bianca replied smiling reassuringly at Brax

"Thanks" brax replied "hows the resturant" Brax questioned turning to face kyle

"good, brax" Kyle stated back to brax

"ok then, cause Im looking at going up the coast in a week with Rick, and Wondering if you will be good with that ?" Brax questioned

"of course ill be fine brax, you go spend some quality time with ya woman" Kyle replied smiling as Ricky walked in the room kissing brax on the cheek

"thanks all of you" she stated

"your welcome" heath, kyle and bianca replied smiling as I sat on brax's leg.

"how are you feeling" bianca questioned looking at Rick who was smiling at brax.

"good physically, but nervous for the scan this morning" Ricky replied

"It's going to be fine Rick" bianca reassured me before standing and taking her dishes to the sink, heath following before saying bye to bianca and leaving to go to the gym.

Kyle and bianca wished their luck for me and brax before bianca left to get ready for work and kyle left to work straight away.

I stood up off of brax's leg and went and poured a coffee, taking a sip of her coffee as she watched me finish my breakfast, a few moments later brax stood up placing his dishes in the sink and then turning to face me, he smiled as I looked at him.

"I'll get ready" brax stated kissing my forehead before leaving the kitchen to our room, I was getting ready as Ricky walked in hugging me from behind kissing my shoulder blade as I turned to face her smiling, leaning forward and kissing her on the lips softly.

"are you going to get ready?" brax questioned as he pulled away and pulled his top over his buff, toned body, I smiled as he acknowledge it as a reply and walked over picking clothes out, most of my pants wouldnt fit me mostly jeans, and my tops were getting to tight. I picked out some baggy trousers that could just fit and a shirt that just showed the outline of my bump even though it was getting bigger and bigger everyday I still tried to hide it.

Brax waited in the car as I finished collecting my belongings and locked the door making my way too brax's ute that was ready to drive away.

An hour or two later nate had arrived back in the consultation room, handing me a prescription for certain vitamins and minerals that I was lacking, except for the prescription the scan was perfect and we now have a second picture of our baby, we both decided not to find out the gender till it was born which was nerve racking for both of us because brax really wanted a girl and I didnt mind either way.

We came back home to heath speaking to a lawyer, I left brax to it and walked off to the bathroom to wash off.

"why are you ringing a lawyer" I questioned heath chucking my keys on the table

"Im getting custody of Darcy" Heath replied

"oi, are you sure thats the right thing to do, you barely see her now imagine what it would be if you lost this fight for her." brax stated firmly

"yea thats the reason I dont want to muck around, I want her, bianca and I to be a family" Heath stated back

"ok fine" brax replied as Ricky walked back into the lounge as we left to go to the diner for lunch.

"you alright" I questioned brax as we walked hand in hand along the beach to the diner

"yea, im just not use to heath running off and making big decisions like this" brax replied

"look he has his own life and he needs to work it out for himself" I sighed looking up at brax "he needs to make these decisions and sought his own family out, so you can deal with your own family."

"I guess your right" smiling at Rick "It will be great to have Darc around"

"yea, I havent seen her since she was a baby" I replied grinning

We walked into the diner and brax and I sat as Irene came over and took our orders, moments later she bought our orders over, and us two thanking her.

We talked for a while before I stood up and payed for our lunch at the counter.

"thanks Irene" I stated handing the money over too her as i awaited my change

"Im guessing Rick is pregnant?" Irene questioned polietly

I looked over at ricky smiling before replieing with yes.

Rick walked just as Irene congratulated us

"thanks" I replied as ricky questioned if we were leaving anytime soon.

We walked home to see Darc and heath playing on the playstation I walked in gretting them both

"hey Uncle brax" darc greeted back Ricky walked in after and greeted hi to Darc, Darcy quickly got up recognizing the voice from when she was younger, and hugged ricky "hey Rick" she greeted warmly

"hey wheres my hug" brax questioned sarcastically walking back into the lounge, Darc turned around and hugged Brax.

Meanwhile at the diner casey was drinking a coffee at a table when a pretty 16 year old girl walked in ordering a takeaway cup of coffee, casey got up leaving his cup behind and stood beside her

"hey, you new to town" case questioned

"hey, yes I am im looking for some boys who are family, who live here" shereplied with a sweet smile "my names Jess"

"my names casey" he replied

"well ill see you around" she stated paying for a cup of coffee and walking out leaving a cheesy smile on caseys face.

**What does Jess want?**


	10. Chapter 10

The next day casey, heath and kyle went for a surf as I took Ricky to the diner for breakfast, we sat down at the table and ordered as Jess walked in questioning Irene

"Hi darl, what can I get you?"

"nothing this morning, I was actually wondering if you could tell me if a family of boys lives here with the surname Braxton?" Jess asked

Irene looked up as brax and Ricky looked at the young girl and then to Irene looking confused.

"well darl, your in luck the eldest brother is sitting right behind you" Irene replied smiling at Jess as she turned to face the table Irene looked at before

"thankyou" she replied looking back at Irene

"Hi Daryl, may I have a seat?" she greeted standing behind the closest chair to him

Brax more than confused replied yes as she took a seat.

"how can I help you?" brax asked as he kept looking at her

"well this might seem like im prying into your private business, but I wanted to know if your father was Danny Braxton?" she questioned

"yea it kind of is, but yes that is his name" brax stated looking even more confused, first off she knew his first name, his surname and his fathers name.

"ok" she replied looking down at her fists "I have come here to find the sons of my father" she stated as brax stared at her when he clicked that she was a daughter of Danny Braxtons and that would then make her his and the boys half sister.

Shocked brax didnt say anything

"ok, well this is alot to take in" he stated, he knew his dad was scum and had affairs cause thats how kyle was made, but he was shocked to know that their was more than boys in the family.

"so what has bought you here" he questioned

"well I needed a freash start and finally accepting that my father had another family was a start, but my mother also kicked me out of home and I had no where to go that I could think of" Jess stated

"I'm guessing you need somewhere to stay" Brax questioned I replied nodding my head

"ok, well Dad said there was two boys, you and Heath" she stated

"um there is actually four of us, that are Danny's sons" brax stated as a suprised look appeared on her face

"well ok then" she mumbled only just being herd by Brax and Ricky

"well Ill introduce myself properly, my actual name is Daryl but I preffered to be called brax, and this beautiful women here is Ricky my girlfriend" brax stated as Ricky and Jess shook hands and greeted eachother properly, Kyle walked in as Jess and Rick were talking

"hey, kyle come here" brax stated as kyle turned to face brax and saw the pretty girl sitting as he motioned over to the table.

"hey" kyle greeted

"this is Jess your half sister" brax stated as kyles face went suprised

"Hi"

"she is gonna stay with us for now" brax stated "im gonna take her home to get use to the house and introduce her to th other two boys."

"ok I'll make my way to the resturant... We should have family dinner at Angelos later this evening" Kyle suggested smiling at Jess her reciprocating the smile back to him

"ok we will meet at around 7" brax stated as he stood walking for the counter paying for the bill, kyle said bye and walked off to Angelos before Brax came back to the table suggesting to walk along the beach back home, agreeing they stood up and walked out of the diner to home, before walking any further they spotted Bianca laying on the beach and Heath walking out of the surf.

They greeted bianca and brax stated "this is Heaths wife Bianca" and pointing to heath walking out of the surf "and that is heath"

"hi" bianca greeted Jess

"hi" she replied before brax said that this was their half sister Jess to bianca, Heath walked in joining the convo.

"hey" he greeted "whos the girl" motioning at Jess who stood next to Rick and Brax

"This is Jess she is the daughter of Danny Braxton, and is our half sister" brax stated nervous about Heaths reaction

Heath smiled "welcome to the family" he stated hugging her tightly she groaned cause he never dried off and was soaking wet everryone chuckled before we walked off heading home to be greeted by casey walking into the lounge just out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his bottom half and his chest showing, he greeted brax and Ricky as they walked, when he saw Jess walk in, he scrambled for a shirt pulling it over his body

"case this is Jess" brax stated

"yea we have met" smiling at her as she reciprocated the smile

confused brax and ricky looked over, rick giggling when she realised what has happened, she stepped on the tiptoes and whispered in Brax's ear 'He likes her and she likes him, they don't know their sibblings.' brax listened and a massive grin appeared on his face.

"ok, so you won't mind she stays, now that she is family" brax stated smiling as a shocked face appeared on his face

"Im sorry she is family?" he questioned

"Jess this is Casey the youngest Braxton brother" brax stated "Casey this is Jess your half sister" a shocked casey and jess looked at brax as they slowly realised what he just said.

Casey was the first to speak "oh, god" he stared blankly

Ricky chuckled as the news sunk in for them.

"Im sorry" he stated quickly walking out of the room to get ready for work, brax followed trying to find out what actually happened.

Ricky sat on the couch with Jess to find out what happened from her.

"oh my god, hes my brother and all I thought about doing was kissing him because he was so hot and nice" she stated to ricky who felt bad for them now, case said the same thing to brax and he started feeling bad.

Once the awkwardness died down and case was due to go to work he made his way out, apologizing and hugging and welcoming her to the family before walking to work.

Brax made us a cup of coffee each before walking his way to angelos, leaving Ricky and Jess to talk.

"so just, a question but do brax, heath, and casey have the same mum as kyle" I questioned ricky then replieing with no as she took a sip from her coffee.

"I didn't say this before but congrats on the baby" Jess stated with a smile across her face, Rickys baby bump was large enough that everyone knew and was congratulating her and brax.

"thanks" Ricky replied "so are you planning on living here with the whole mum problem you have?" Ricky questioned as Jess knodded her head "if it is ok with you guys" she stated

"you herd the boys your more than welcome, we are family" Ricky reassured her smiling warmly at Jess

"thanks" Jess replied

"so will you be going back to school because if you are not you have to get a job" ricky stated

"well i dont if i can go back to school asI got expelled from my last one." Jess stated

"well we can have a look at that as Bianca is the school principal" Ricky said smilimg at me

"ok then" Jess replied

"and brax would be happy if you went to school because your too young to be doing anything else" Ricky replied

"I guess that makes sense, Danny always said Daryl... I mean brax got his own way" I stated smiling

"when did you last see Danny?" Ricky questioned

"um a couple of years ago, he was arrested, the boys would know about that but they always thought he was arrested when he was at the pub or something because they never knew my family, but the truth was he was arrested when he came to visit me and was dragged out and I cried for the next couple of days cause I didnt understand why he was arrested and when he was visiting me" she stated tearing up

"hey its alright" I replied "are you gonna be alright to go to the dinner because your brothers will understand if your not"

"Im alright I will be fine" she smiled

Ricky text brax and told him, that her, Jess, phoebe, Bianca, and Darcy will meet them at angelo's.

Brax reluctantly replying ok, and texting the other boys about what the girls were doing and telling them to come straight to angelo's.

Later that evening we got ready and dulled ourselves up, not to much though, casual but nice.

We walked to Angelo's together and talked about the boys. We made our way in to see casey and kyle sitting at bay seats waiting for us girls to join, Heath was on the customer side of the bar and Brax on the other side. Phoebe, Darc and Jess went and Joined case and kyle as Bianca walked ahead kissing her husband as I walked up behind her and walked behind the bar where Brax greeted me and kissed me on the lips before us four went and Joined the rest of the Braxton clan. The nine of us ate more pizza than we can imagine and the few of us that were able to drink alcohol, drunk alot of alcohol.

A few hours later one by one we started leaving, until casey, Jess, Brax and I left the resturant and walked home. We walked down the path as heath, bianca and darc already got home, and phoebe and kyle already got home and went to bed.

Casey took himself to bed as Rick collected some pillows and a blanket for Jess in the spare room, she went to bed and Ricky walked back out of her room and back into brax and her room to find him changing.

Ricky's prov

I wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him from behind, I pulled away moments later, brax turning to face me smiling as he leaned in and kissed my lips softly before hopping into bed and like always brax snuggling into my body and softly rubbing my belly and talking to the baby as we both fell asleep.

It was Sunday morning as the light shone in through the window greeting us even though we didn't get up for another hour, it was strange waking up to no arguements as brax and I listened to subtle talking out in the lounge, when brax broke the silence.

"what have you planned today" brax asked looking over to Ricky's beautiful face

"not much really" she smiled "I might go have a look at some clothes in yabbie creek, to fit my ever growing belly" she stated chuckling

Brax smiled "mind if I tag along" he questioned

"sure, dont you have family/resturant stuff to deal with" I questioned him

"no, not when I want to spend time with a little hottie" brax stated "I do need to talk to B about Jess and school"

"and there is exceptions" I joked as I rolled onto my side to face him

Brax smiled "of course, thats us braxtons" he replied

I smiled and was about to say something in return when he put his finger upto her lips which I hushed as he pulled his finger away and leaned into kiss me.

We got up at least 20 minutes later as I got changed as well as Brax before walking to the kitchen, where everyone greeted us and vice versa as brax made me and himself a cup of coffee and then sitting down at the table. Everyone left to get ready for work and Bianca went over next door momentarily leaving Brax, Jess and I at the table.

"Do you want to enroll at school" brax questioned as Jess looked up at him and knodded her head in agreement as Bianca walked in

"good" brax stated with a bit of relief as he expected to put up a fight. "hey B, your still taking enrollments?" brax questioned

B looked over "yea, whys that?" she replied

"Jess wants to enroll at summer bay high in year 11" brax stated as bianca happily walked over

"great, Ill bring the enrollment over later today and if then one of the boys or you can bring her in tomorrow morning to school, so we can start her up and she can then go to her classes for the rest of the day after that" she stated smiling

"cool thanks B" brax stated "well im going to yabbie creek for the day with Ricky will you be fine checking summer bay out?" brax questioned

"um yea, are the other boys at work?" she questioned

"yea, casey will be done at lunch the other boys are working morning and afternoon" brax stated

"ok then, Ill meet up with him later, he would be at the gym in the surf club" I questioned brax knodding before getting up placing Ricky's and his dishes into the sink before they both said bye to Jess and left to hop in Braxs ute so they could get to Yabbie Creek.

Hour after hour, shop after shop, we finally stoped.

"Is that enough?" I questioned smiling at Ricky

"yea I guess" she replied reciprocating the smile

"do you want to go to lunch?" I questioned knowing she didnt eat anything this morning.

"sure" she stated as they walked over to a corner cafe/resturant.

We left the city a few hours later and arrived back at the house, no one was home so I took my shopping bags to my room and brax met me in the room soon after wrapping his arms around my belly as he gently caressed my neck, both smiling as she pulled away from her dresser, and leaving brax behind as she walked to the kitchen holding out her cup, brax smiling as he knew what she wanted. Ricky sat on the couch putting a movie on as she made herself comfortable on the couch as brax joined in, placing the two cups on the coffee table as he guided his hand through her hair as ricky snuggled into his chest and they proceeded to watch the movie.

It hit 4pm and ricky was still asleep on my chest when a text came through on my phone from case letting me know Jess was with him and that they would be back in an hour or so.

Few moments later B walked in handing the enrollment form before she left to an appointment.

Thanks I replied before she left.

She smiled before leaving as Ricky was still asleep, brax pulled himself off of the couch placing a pillow under Ricky's head and kissing her on the forehead before taking the enrollment form and filling it out for Jess.

I sat at the dining table filling the enrollment form in as Casey and Jess walked in talking.

"hey brax"case and Jess said in unison

"hey, hush guys, talk quietly cause Ricks sleeping over there" brax stated as they quietened down walking over to the table

"is their a spare surfboard out the back for Jess to borrow" case questioned quietly

"yea there should be, do you surf Jess?" brax questioned

"yea I learnt a bit but not that good, case said that I couldnt stay on the board so I have challenged him" she stated quietly in response

"ok then, case go get one of the surf boards, Ill just talk to Jess for a second" brax replied

"ok" case replied walking out to the back

"what was the last school you went to, so I can put it on your enrollment form" I questioned Jess

"Sydney Kings college and the one before that was Sydneys Sacred heart" I replied

"ok thanks" brax replied "so how much money has he challenged you" I questioned

"40 dollars" I replied smiling

"and he has no idea that you are teen surfing champ from your sydney school?" I questioned

"uh no, wait how did you know?" I questioned

"you have been giggling this whole time he has been talking about it" he smiled "oh well he will learn not challenge ridiculous amounts of money on people" he stated

I laughed as casey walked in with the surf board and we said bye to brax as he smiled back, Ricky woke up minutes later as I finished the last of the enrollment form.

"Casey's dug himself quite a hole" she stated giggling wiping her eyes and then looking up at the dining table at me

"yea I guess you could say that" brax replied "did we wake you" he questioned

"yea but its fine" she stated as she sat up and then making her way out to the kitchen as she rested her arm along his shoulder kissing him on the cheek to reassure him that it was fine before making herself a cup of coffee.

An hour or two later and me and Ricky were resting on the couch as we herd Casey and Jess laughing and talking up the path when they walked in.

"you lost your challenge mate?" I questioned casey he replied knodding his head

"be nice Jess and tell him how you won" I stated as me and Rick looked up at them

"ok" she replied "so I won because I was my schools teen surfing champ" I stated "and I know it would be easy winning the bet."

"seriously" casey stated shock but in a good way "well that shows your definitely a braxton" he stated chuckling

Everyone had big grins on their face as dinner was served that night an Jess was pushed to have an early night and Ricky making her way to bed early as well.

Monday morning and everyone but Ricky was up, though it took a bit to get Jess up she reluctantly walked out changed in a pair of jeans and crop top that just covered her belly with her hair in a messy bun.

We ate breakfast as each of us left making their way to work, we were left with Jess, Bianca, Darcy and me as bianca finished her coffee.

"hey brax could you do me a favour, and take darc into school and meet me there as I have to go in now for a meeting" she questioned

"yea of course" he stated

"ok thanks, Ill see you there" she replied leaving the house.

We finally left the house as I walked into the bedroom quietly talking to Ricky and telling her I would be at the school if there is any problems before kissing her on the forehead and leaving the house with Jess and Darcy.

We walked into the diner as I ordered Jess and me a coffee and Darc a hot chocolate before we walked to Summer Bay high.

We left and walked into school where darc said bye and ran off to some year 8s in the corner, we walked down the hall as Bianca came into the hall just about walking straight into us.

"hey" Bianca greeted "do you want to wait in my office, Ill be five minutes" she said as we walked to the direction of her office, the bell went and a sudden girl voice yelled Jess's name and Jess turned to face the voice

"omg chloe" Jess yelled as a girl in a summer bay uniform ran at Jess, they hugged for a few moment

"have you moved here?" chloe asked

"yea, I start today" she replied as Bianca came around the corner.

"chloe can you please go to class" Bianca stated firmly

"Sorry miss" she replied "Ill meet you in the quad at lunch" as Jess knodded her head in agreement

Chloe walked off to class and Bianca, Jess and brax walked into her office.

"ok so we will get you too start after period 1, but if we can take you to the uniform shop and buy you a dress and I can process you enrollment, and then we can sought out the subjects you will take.

We did the following and bought my uniform and bag and met her back in the office where I decided what options to take.

I chose dance, sport, art and hospitality and had to take maths, english, science and history. Having the principle as my sister in law was cool she bought all my stationary so I could start today. Bianca finally printed my timetable and the bell went as she handed me my timetable, I gazed over the day and had english, break followed by study and then art, lunch and history.

Bianca wished me luck and I said bye to brax before leaving to my english class.

I left Summer Bay high and went to angelo's to check the books over and then walked to the Diner too pick up some takeaway coffees and salad for Ricky and I, I walked into the diner and saw Jess sitting at the table drinking a coffee, I walked up and questioned why she wasn't in school

"I have study brax I promise" she stated reassuringly

"are you meeting chloe at break" I questioned

"uh yea, what are you doing here" I asked him

"picking up food for me and Rick" I replied "I should go, do you want me to meet you this arvo"

"no I should be fine, should I walk Darc back with me" I asked

"yes please" brax replied

"we will walk past the beach if thats fine" Jess stated

"yeah thats fine Ill tell heath" he replied walking off to the counter to order the salad and coffees to go, he was handed the order and said bye to Jess on the way out.

I walked in the door and saw Ricky folding washing at the dining table, I walked into the kitchen placing the food and coffees on the kitchen bench, I turned and leaned on the counter smiling at Ricky.

"so how long did you stay in bed for?" I questioned her

She finished the sheet placing on top of the pile that was created as she placed her hands on the table leaning forward

"I don't know" she replied "I think I got up roughly an hour after you left cause I was hungry"

"ok thats good" brax stated he was worrying more and more, don't get me wrong it's cute but a little crazy side of him comes out.

I walked to him and held the side of his body, smiling as he reciprocated the smile I leaned forward about to kiss him grabbing the container of salad behind him.

"are we going to eat any time soon" I questioned giggling at his face as he noticed me pulling the salad off of the counter, he grabbed my hand and held it "yea, but you have to give me a kiss first" brax stated grinning as Ricky stood on her tippy toes and placed her lips on brax's as the kiss deepened brax lightened his hold on my wrist before taking his hand and cupping my cheek, we kissed for several moments as I pulled away.

"Im hungry" I stated taking the salad and walking to the dining table as she sat at the table and I bought the coffees and my salad over as we ate lunch before I stood up and placed my takeaway container on the bench, brax stood and placed his takeaway container on the bench and then wrapped his arms around my body, I turned around wrapping my arms around his neck playing with the neck line of his shirt as he picked me up and sitting me on the bench, as he leaned in kissing my belly before pulling his head up, and looked into my eyes as a smile grew on my face as I pulled his body into me and he kissed me softly as we deepened the kiss and it lasted for a few moments before we moved to our bedroom.

Brax stared at me as I turned to face him, leaning in and kissing him, the kiss was deepened and brax cupped my face, when we were interrupted by kyle walking into the house, Ricky quickly pulled away getting changed and kissing brax on the lips one last time before leaving the room, brax finally did the same and came out moments later.

"hey Kyle" ricky greeted

"hey Rick, how you feeling?" he questioned

"good" smiling at brax as he walked out

"hey Ricky, do you want to go for a walk I have to talk to heath" brax questioned

"sure" she replied as they left the house

Brax and Ricky walked hand in hand all the way to the surf club and into the gym where they saw heath binning dirty towels

"hey heath" Rick greeted as a suprised heath looked up to see me and brax

"hey guys, why you here?" he questioned

"come to lifts some weights" brax joked

"narh, I just wanted to come and let you know that Darcy is walking back with Jess and their walkimg along the beach so they will be a bit longer." brax stated

"oh ok then, cool" heath stated as we said our byes and me and Rick walked down to the beach sitting on the sand as we talked and laughed.

"what are you thinking about" brax asked me

"nothing Its fine" I replied

Brax grinned "I know your not telling me the truth" he replied looking down at me

"I was thinking when we were going up the coast?" I questioned giggling as a smile grew on his face when I looked up at him

"oh really" he replied her knodding her head

"well how about we go in two weeks?" he asked

"yes that sounds great" Ricky replied "we should get baby furniture before we leave, then we can spend more time up the coast" Ricky stated

"ok then should we order it when we get home?" brax questioned, Ricky knodding her head in agreement

"ok then" he stated standing up and putting his hands out in front of him as Ricky reached out taking brax's hands as he lifted her up to her feet and they walked home holding hands.

We got home and Ricky got herself a glass of water and I walked into our room grabbing the laptop and walking back into the

lounge, I sat next to Ricky on the couch as we looked at online shops, we finally ordered baby furniture before brax went into the kitchen and put some sought of food together for dinner, he walked out half an hour later with some dinner, after my constant complaining about how hungry she was.

I walked out passing a bowl of food to her, she moved over so I could sit down and we ate our food quietly.

We finished eating and I took her bowl and put them in the sink, Ricky followed and wrapped her arms around me

I sighed "you shouldn't have gotten up" I stated, she turned me around and kissed my lips

"but I was getting bored" she replied

"ok then" he stated taking my hand as we walked back to the couch, I layed down on the couch and Ricky layed in between my legs leaning my head on his chest as we watched tv for a few hours before going to bed.

Jess had met up with some of the guys from school and was into one of the guys, and he really liked her too. Jess was waiting for Darcy at school and she came running out to her, greeting her.

"hey Jess" Darc greeted

"hey, how was your day?" Jess questioned

"good, how was your first day?" she replied as they walked out of the school and down to the surf club

"it was fun" she replied "do you want a gelato?" I asked

"yes please" Darc replied as we got a gelato each and walked down to the beach. Jess got home at dinner time and made herself some food as brax and Ricky sat on the couch watching tv

"hey Jess how was your first day?" we questioned

"good, I have to go to my room and do some homework, is that alright?" Jess stated, brax knodded his head as she walked out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Jess was up and more chirpier than ever, It was like she was a different person after her first day of school.

About a week later and me and Ricky were sitting at the dining table when a person knocked at the door, I stood up and walked over to the door confused about who would be behind the door. (Ricky and I were also due to go up the coast tomorrow morning)

I opened the door to be greeted by a delivery man.

"Daryl Braxton or Ricky sharpe?" he asked

"yea thats us" he stated

"ok I have a delivery for you two if you could follow me to the van" he asked

Brax followed the man to his van

"this is for you he stated pulling box after box out and placing it on a furniture trolley and taking it inside before we signed the forms and he was on his way leaving us with several boxes in the lounge, making very little space for us to walk around.

With us due to leave tomorrow we didn't have the time to sought the baby furniture out or build it.

"just a question but should I place all the furniture in our room before someone trips on it" he stated smiling at Ricky who was suprised with how much stuff their actually was

"yes that would be great" Ricky replied smiling as she knew she couldn't help him

Brax started taking the furniture in to the room and about 20 minutes later coming out of our room tired of lifting heavy furniture.

"so mr, what are we going to do for our last day in the bay" I questioned

"I don't know" he said leaning in and kissing her on the lips passionately

We spent our last night with a walk down the beach before getting some dessert from the diner.

"hello, you two" Marilyn and Irene greeted us as we walked in

"hi" we replied back

Brax ordered some cake, and we walked home before having some cake, we made it home and had two slices of cake each.

It had been about 30 minutes when brax stood washing our dishes as I placed the cake into the fridge, brax made his way over to me wrapping his arms around my belly and kissing my shoulder blade.

"I think you need to go to bed" I stated lifting my head and lying it on her shoulder

"oh really" Ricky replied turning to face him, closing the fridge door as he walked me to the bedroom and I reluctantly followed him, we walked into the room which was much more clutered with the furniture.

I kissed him before changing and hopping into bed, brax doing the same.

The saturday sun shone into our room, greeting us as I opened my eyes and the feeling to my body came back to me, as I noticed brax's arms resting on my belly, I guided my hand over his smiling

"you having fun" he asked sleepishly

"yes" I replied kissing his hand "I'm hungry" I stated turning to face him I smiled at his cheesy grin as he rolled out of bed pulling shorts and a shirt on, I did the same placing one of brax's shirts on as we walked out of the room and stopped suddenly, as a shock of discomfort shot through me, brax turned suddenly as he noticed me not walking behind him, brax questioned worrying if something was wrong but I reassured him telling him the baby was just kicking, he placed his hand on my belly as the baby kicked again, a massive grin on his face. The boys walked in with Jess after they had gone for a surf.

"whats happening" casey questioned

"the baby just kicked" Ricky replied as the boys and Jess walked over congratulating me

"thanks guys" I replied smiling as everyone was trying to feel if it was going to kick again.

It was about 12o clock when brax finished placing the last of the bags in the car and we said bye to Jess, casey,heath and darcy before we got into the car and brax started the ignition driving out of the driveway and down the road.

It was a peacefull trip up the coast as we talked, laughed and I ate alot of the food that was for the trip up.

We finally got here and I was very tired as brax checked us in walking over to the elevator to go up to our room, we were amazed to open the door and to see the ocean infront of us, we were both quite excited but Ricky wanted to sleep a bit from the trip up.

Rickys due date was september 21 and we were about 3 and 1/2 weeks off of it, we decided we would go home around september 14.

We were having a fantastic and quality time together with sand, sun and the shore but september the 14th came along quickly and we were due to go home, we were excited to go back home, brax pulled out of the park and we drove home, we were 2 hours into the drive and about half an hour from home, when a car came out of nowhere crashing into us head on, our car turned and rolled over.

**Short chapter today but will upload the next chapter to this story tonight, maybe xx**

**So it sucked writing this but I thought it couldn't be all happy, after all home and away always has it's twists and turns.**

**Will Ricky, Brax and their unborn child be fine?**

**And if so how serious will it be?**

**Thanks for the reviews, greatly appreciated and am enjoying writing these storys, sorry I haven't updated my other storys (Riverboy love and Love and family) I have been quite busy, starting school again after the holidays, will try my best to write a chapter for those two storys and upload it. Thanks again xx**


	12. Chapter 12

Brax's prov

I wasn't hurt but all I could think about was Ricky and the baby, I quickly got out of the car pulling her out and placing her on the grass beside the car as I rang emergency services, she was bleeding from her stomach region and was unconcious. I held her head up crying because I thought it would be the last I would see her, the emergeny services arrived and ran down the grassy bank to meet me, the other emergency services delt with the other man in the car still on the road. They landed a chopper few metres away and loaded Ricky and I on and were taken to the city hospital where they rushed Ricky to surgery trying to find the babys heartbeat so they can perform an emergency c section.

I rang bianca and heath and updated them with what happened, they got here 20 minutes later hugging me as I watched from the gallery, the speakers were on and the room suddenly filled with the babys heartbeat as the doctors started preping the c section before the internal bleeding got to out of hand.

An AandE doctor sat in the gallery with me as I had minor injurys but refused help until I knew Ricky would be fine.

We stood their in silence as the baby was born and its cries filled the room, It bought tears to my eyes knowing that I might be a single parent but I was happy that the baby surrvived at least Ricky and I would have a family if she survives the surgery.

It was a few hours later and Ricky was out of surgery and I was treated for my minor injurys as the doctor walked in telling me the baby was fine.

"hey Daryl, I just came to say your boy is healthy and fine" he stated

"boy" I replied grinning

"yes, we will take you to him and Ricky after you have been treated" I stated knodding my head in agreement

We walked to Rickys room and I stood at the small bassinet greeting my newborn son, placing my thumb in his tiny hand as he tightened his grip, "your a strong little fella" I muttered as I felt tears well up, looking up I saw Ricky laying on the bed motionless, she was unconcious, I unravelled my hand and thumb from my sons grip and kissed his forehead before walking over to the bed, I sat next to her begging her to wake up, to see her, our beautiful son and so we could be a family, I wasn't ready to lose her and our son needed his mother, I layed in the chair about half an hour later next to Ricky's bed cuddling our son as he fell asleep in my arms, even though he was three weeks early he was healthy.

I put our son back into the bassinet before returning to the chair next to Ricky's bed I soon fell asleep, I layed my head next to her arm, I was very tired and slept for a while as well as the baby.

Ricky had woke around 8am but was very weak and in pain from the surgery and c section, it took few knocks to my head for me to wake, she had hit bruise on my head and I jolted thinking it was just heath or bianca, to my shock I saw Ricky smiling halfheartedly at me as she winced in pain

"hey stay still" I stated she did what I said

"what happened?" she asked placing her hand on her head, their baby started crying from the talking, she turned and looked over confused then wincing in pain as she moved, she knew what date it was and it wasn't the due date for their baby.

"hey little guy, it's alright" he stated picking his baby boy up and turning to ricky

"is that our baby?" she questioned nervously looking at brax holding the baby

"yes, he is three weeks early but is healthy" he stated

"oh god, it's a boy" she replied

"yes, do you want to hold him?" I asked her

"yes please" she stated as brax handed the baby to her "what happened?" I questioned brax as he sat down next to me

"um well a car collided with us" he said as ricky knodded

"I know that bit but why am I in pain and our baby is born?" I questioned him

"you were unconcious and their was internal bleeding which would have effected the baby if they didn't perform the c section, so the baby was born, they then fixed the internal bleeding and you have been unconcious since you came out of surgery." he replied

"ok" she replied shocked

"should I get the doctor to check you over since your in pain?" brax questioned

"yes that would be great" she replied smiling as she cuddled her son and brax smiled back before leaving the room to fetch a doctor.

Ricky's prov

I held my son in my arms, waiting for Brax and a doctor to return, everything was a bit clearer since brax explained what happened but I could tell he was more than relieved that I was awake, It must of been a scare for him to know our baby was fine and healthy but that I may not survive. I cuddled my son, he was staring up at me as I watched him, the magazines I read said the actual colour of their eyes don't show for a few weeks but right now he had a green tint, his fathers eye colour, one thing that I loved about Brax's appearance. I smiled, happy that I was awake and I had Brax and our beautiful son, I started to well up as I thought that I could have lost my chance at being a mother and that Brax could have lost me, a tear streamed down my cheek "your my miracle" I muttered as wipe the tear from my face, smiling again as he closed his eyes and fell asleep, kissing him on the forehead.

Brax and the doctor walked in moments later

"hello Ricky, great to see you awake" the doctor greeted me as brax took our son from my arms

"thanks" ricky replied

"so your in pain which is normal for a c section, but now that you are awake we will give you some drugs to ease the pain and then assess you to find a time that will be suitable for you to leave." the doctor stated "also a paedetrician will be in too assess your baby but it is more than likely he will stay in for a few days, but I would advise you to be ready to take baby home at the end of the week"

"ok then" we replied in unison the doctor left the room to organise the drugs for me and ordered a paedetrician for our baby.

"ok I'll ring heath and bianca tell them to come in, should I tell them your awake or they get a suprised" I asked smiling at her

She chuckled then replied suprise, I left the room ringing bianca because she was more reliable answering the phone.

"hey bianca" brax greeted over the phone

"hey, is she awake?" bianca asked

"no, not yet, I was just wondering if you could come up with some clothes and decent breakfast for me as I can't leave because of my son" I asked

"of course, we will be up in half an hour" she replied before hanging up

I cuddled our son so that bianca dosen't suffocate him when she finds Ricky awake.

"what are we going to call him" brax asked

"I don't know" she replied

"we will just keep calling it baby" I stated chuckling quietly.

Bianca knocked on the door before walking in, she walked and saw Ricky sat up in bed.

"oh my gosh, Ricky" she stated running over to her and hugging her tightly, bianca finally let go of me and turned to see brax with their son.

"did you just wake up" bianca questioned looking back at Ricky and sitting on the side of her bed.

"no, this morning I woke up" I replied smiling at brax who looked from his son and up to B who had turned to face him.

"but you told me she had not woken up" bianca stated

"yea, uh she wanted it to be a suprise" looking over at ricky as bianca turned her head to a giggling Ricky.

"seriously" bianca stated with a smile on her face "well I'm just happy your alive and we can have our girly chats because I've missed them" bianca stated

After all the talking bianca and heath cooed over our baby boy.

It was coming up lunchtime and bianca and heath left the hospital, and the doctor and paedetrician had come back in with the results of the assesments, the doctor spoke first saying.

"Hey Ricky how you feeling, I just wanted to let you know that you have to stay in for observation for at least another 48 hours"

"ok" I replied before the doctor left and the paedetrician stepped informing us of our babys results.

"ok your baby is fine and can be discharged in an hour" we knodded our head

"can our baby stay in here until I'm discharged, so we can go home as a family" Ricky questioned

"yes if that is what you wish that is fine" the paedetrician replied and then leaving the room

"are you feeling better?" I questioned Ricky passing our baby boy to her

"yea I'm feeling much better, less pain, I actually want to go home now" Ricky stated

"I would love that but you heard the doctor, maybe Ill get them to assess you tomorrow" I replied giding my hand through her hair and kissing her on the forehead.

"thanks" she replied "do you know how much I love you" she asked looking up at me

"yes alot" he replied "well I love you too, more than you can imagine"

Ricky smiled and I reciprocated the smile before kissing her on the lips

"I've missed that" he stated with a cheeky grin

"same" I replied

I kissed her once more.

"I was thinking of a name" brax stated as Ricky looked up at me from our boy "how about Jaiden?" I questioned

"sounds perfect" I replied looking down at Jaiden before looking back upto brax

"our son is very handsome like his dad" I stated smiling at brax

"yes" he replied reciprocating the smile.

**Ok so I hope you liked this I didn't want to be too mean.**

**Will Ricky be discharged tomorrow?**

**And how is the family going to react with the new edition and the fact Ricky nearly died?**


	13. Chapter 13

That evening brax convinced the doctor to assess me tomorrow so that I could see if I get discharged early. Brax made himself comfortable on the chair beside me with the baby next to him, he said goodnight and kissed my hand before he fell asleep, I watched brax and Jaiden sleep before closing my eyes and doing the same.

Rickys assessment results took forever but after an hour the doctor walked in with a smile on his face.

"I'm happy to say that you can be discharged this afternoon" doctor stated as a relieved feeling overtook me, the doctor left the room and brax said that he would go home and get me some spare clothes, brax walked out of the room kissing mine and Jaidens foreheads before leaving.

Brax's prov

I got home and walked in, it was weird because I haven't been home for a while and now Ricky and our son Jaiden were coming home too. I walked into the bedroom to get Rick some clothes when I saw the baby furniture still packed in our room, I quickly rung heath as I needed some help with the furniture. Heath arrived at the house and we started on the furniture assembling the pieces together, it took about an hour but we finished and I was much happier to go back and get Ricky and Jaiden now.

I walked into the hospital with a coffee for Ricky and her clothes and some clothes for Jaiden, walking into Rickys room as she sighed with relief.

"where have you been" she asked firmly looking up at me as I entered the room

"at home" I replied walking over and placing the bag on the end of the bed

"what were you doing then, because you took very long" she asked still firmly but she was more relaxed

"well that is a suprise" I replied "come go get ready and I will take you home, where you belong"

"ok" she replied as I took baby Jaiden from her arms as she stood up and went to the bathroom with the bag she came out a while later in some presentable clothes.

The doctor walked in with the discharge papers for both Ricky and Jaiden, we signed them and the doctor then told me I had to extra careful so I don't hameorrage, I couldn't run, surf, swim, or partake in any sexual activity or walk long distances for about a month while my body heals, even though I missed Summer bay and the surf etc I was in too much pain to disobey the doctor .

It was a quiet but happy drive back home to Summer bay, we walked inside and noone was home, I finally put Ricky out of her misery and showed her our bedroom, she was more than happy, kissing him on the lips, we sat eating lunch as I craddled Jaiden in my arms, their loud chatter approaching the door as Jess, Darcy, Casey and Bianca wallked in standing still as their eyes descended on me not believeing what they saw bianca was the first to run at me.

"when did you get home?" bianca stated excitedly

"2 hours ago" I replied as she hugged me careful of our little son.

"Its great to see you, Rick" casey stated

"thanks case" Ricky replied smiling at casey

"can I hold him" bianca questioned ricky knodded her head as bianca took Jaiden from her arms and turned so Casey, Jess and Darcy could see baby Jaiden.

"he's beautiful" Jess stated as they cooed over our baby boy.

"yes, by the way his name is Jaiden" Ricky stated

"aww thats cute" Jess stated

Ricky and I had an early night, she put Jaiden to bed as I walked into the bedroom, I stood at the door as she stood up to see me watching her.

"how long have you been there" she questioned as she sat down on the edge of the bed looking up at me.

"not long" I replied walking over to her as she layed down on the bed exhausted I sat next to her cupping her cheek as he leaned in kissing my lips.

"your a great mother" brax stated pulling away

"aw, thankyou, you have been a great father I saw it when you introduced our son to me and how you picked him up and looking at him, and you will be" she stated I leaned in kissing her again.

"thanks" he replied

Our kiss deepened as I pulled away looking at him.

"you herd the doctor, no sexual activity ok" I stated firmly as brax looked upset, I sat up changing before hopping into bed, brax did the same as he cuddled into me as he and I fell asleep.

Jaiden was great for the next week, he would sleep right through the night, but now he wakes up around 3am for a feed.

Jaiden was coming up a month old and I had been for a check up and was all healed up so I could start surfing and running again, Jaiden was quite healthy and happy as well as me, and brax had started work again at the resturant, even though they were short shifts so he could spend more time with me and Jaiden.

We left the hospital and I decided to have lunch at the diner and I would pay brax a visit since I haven't been out of the house except for the hospital check ups for the past month, I walked into the diner craddling baby Jaiden as Irene and Marilyn saw me.

"hello darl, great to see you and this little guy at last, Brax filled us in" she stated as her and Marilyn cooed over baby Jaiden

"hi, I know I feel better being out of the house" she exclaimed holding baby Jaiden

"so what would you like darl?" Irene questioned

"um coffee would be great" she stated as Irene handed a takeaway and she walked up the beach to angelo's with baby Jaiden.

I walked into the surf club where John greeted me.

"Ricky, hello, is this your little kid?"he asked looking at Jaiden

"yes this is my son Jaiden" Ricky replied as John smiled at me before we walked upto angelo's.

Brax leaned against the bar reading something as I walked closer to the bar, and he looked up seeing who was walking towards the bar, a smile grew on his face as I got closer and closer to the bar.

"hey beautiful" he greeted me smiling, I reciprocated the smile as he greeted Jaiden.

"hey handsome" I replied handing Jaiden to brax so he could cuddle him.

"what are you doing here?" he questioned looking back upto Ricky

"I wanted to come and see you, so did Jaiden and also to let you know that the doctor said I'm fully healed and can surf etc"

Ricky exclaimed "so don't be late home" I smiled at him before kissing his cheek and taking Jaiden from his arms and smiling at him before leaving the resturant, my presence left a cheesy smile on his face.

I was cleaning the house up and was folding washing and walked into the bedroom putting our clothes away as I peeped into Jaidens cot, as I walked over to the dresser, I felt a warm presence behind me, brax moved my hair from my neck, kissing it softly, I finished putting the last of the washing away as he cuddled me, his body securely tight behind me, he loosened his arms as he noticed I finished the washing, I turned to face him wrapping my arms around his neck before he pulled me in kissing my lips softly,

we made out before Jaiden interrupted crying, brax pulled away lying his head on my tummy sighing as I giggled.

"seriously mate" brax questioned sighing that we had to stop.

"Do you want to take this one?" I questioned with one of my arms around his neck as he turned his head from looking at Jaiden to me.

"ok I will" he stated pulling himself off of me and the bed "but we haven't finished this" he stated looking back at me as he walked to the cot.

I giggled looking at him taking Jaiden into his arms and transferring him to the changing table.

"sure" I replied standing up and walking to the kitchen pouring myself a glass of water before returning to the bedroom as brax put Jaiden back to bed.

"algoods?" I questioned brax looking at him leaving to the master bathroom.

"yea it was good" I replied as I walked out turning her around and kissing her just as we left off before Jaiden interrupted us.

I smiled as he guided me to the bed and we kissed, making out; it was so sweet and well overdue. We layed in bed, brax cuddling me as he talked to me softly and I giggled to notify I was listening though what he said was funny. We cuddled as I fell asleep, smiling, happy that we were closer than ever.

I woke up the next morning early before Jaiden or Brax, I pulled brax's arm off of my body and stood up walking past Jaiden's cot before walking out to the kitchen, I made me breakfast and leaned against the bench eating muesli, I herd Jaiden crying and then silence the next minute, confused I kept eating my muesli and looked up to see Brax holding baby Jaiden as he stood in the doorway smiling at me.

"you good?" he questioned walking towards me, I replied knodding my head and kissing Jaidens forehead as he squirmed in brax's arms.

"Do you want me to make you a coffee?" I questioned Brax.

"yes please babe" brax replied before sitting down at the dining table with Jaiden.

I poured brax and I a cup of coffee and walked over to the dining table placing his cup infront of him.

"Does he want to be fed?" I questioned brax taking a sip from my cup

"not at the moment" brax replied as the door opened to Jess walking in crying, she looked up to see us and ignored brax's question and walked straight to her room

Brax stood up about to follow Jess as I placed my arm infront of him to stop him

"I'll go" Ricky stated standing up and walking to Jess's room, knocking on the door I asked her if I could come in.

"yea Ricky, you come in" she replied all teary in her voice, I opened the door and walked in to see Jess sitting on the edge of her bed, I sat down next to her, placing my hand on her back and pulling her into a hug.

"whats wrong Jess?" Ricky asked as Jess pulled away from the hug

**Whats wrong with Jess?**

**And will everything be fine now that Jaidens home?**

**Hope you like this xx please review and I am very sorry for the delay in the updates x**


	14. Chapter 14

"whats wrong Jess?" Ricky asked as Jess pulled away from the hug

"um, I liked this boy, I met him on the first day anyway it turned out he has a girlfriend" Jess stated before continuing "anyway it turns out he has feelings for me, at least thats what Matt told me. Long story short, he kissed me when he came to talk to me down at the beach and his girlfriend saw us and now I'm in a turmoil and I don't know what to feel or if anything is going to happen between us." Jess stated upset that this boy would go and play with her feelings like that.

"Jess, who was it?" I asked her

"no don't go and talk to him, please" Jess stated firmly looking at Ricky

"I will go and talk to him not Brax or the boys, ok, I will brax the situation not the person, you can trust me I promise" I replied firmly so she knew family had her back no matter what.

"fine, please don't make this worse Maddy already hates my guts" Jess stated

"Josh" I questioned looking at Jess who was playing with her hands nervously

"yes" she replied

"ok well Ill update Brax and we will go for a walk, ok" ricky stated as she stood up and left Jess's room

"ok" she muttered watching me leave.

Ricky walked out of the room and back out to the kitchen to see me worried about Jess as he held Jaiden.

"hey, whats wrong?, is she fine?" brax questioned looking up to me, it was nice that Jess was taken in with no questions, and now brax was sounding like the over protective brother now which made me smile, not only was he a great dad, he is a great older brother, and caring, over protective older brother to Jess, well all the boys were to her.

"brax calm down, she is in a bit of turmoil with feelings for a boy that she likes" I replied firmly, brax looking confused "he has a girlfriend and this afternoon he kissed her and his girlfriend saw it, Jess is just emotionaly upset" Ricky finished

"seriously" he wasn't happy but I reassured him it was fine and I would take her for walk.

Jess walked out not long after, brax laying on the couch with baby Jaiden as I stood next to the couch.

"are you going to be fine" brax questioned Jess as he saw her appear from the hallway

"yea I will, sorry I came home and didn't go back to school" she stated

"It's fine Jess, should I ring them and tell them it was family issue, do you need the rest of the day off or are you going back to school after your walk?" Brax asked

"um that would be great, and Ill go back to school after the walk" she replied "thanks brax" she stated before she left the house, Ricky kissing me and Jaiden before following Jess out of the house.

We walked along the beach as she saw Josh at the wharf looking out at the bay

"there he is" she stated pointing at the boy in the uniform on the wharf

"ok, Ill go talk to him, sit here" Ricky replied before making her way over to Josh.

"what would be your problem?" Ricky questioned as she sat down next to Josh, he looked upto see Ricky.

"girl problems" he replied looking down at the water

"would this involve Maddy and Jess?" Ricky questioned

"yes, how do you know?" he asked

"well she hasn't me anything, except that she has had feelings for you and that she hasn't acted on it because of you being with maddy, but something happened and she isn't happy as you can see" Ricky stated pointing at her, she was sitting in the sand chucking stones around "so something has happened today and I want to know what it is from you" she stated firmly.

"um, well I have feelings for Jess as well" he replied "and I went to talk to her to find out why she was acting so strange and I found out she had feelings for me, anyway I kissed her and it turns out my girlfriend saw me kissing Jess" I proclaimed

"so are you and maddy broken up?" I questioned him

"yes" he replied looking up to where Jess was still sitting

"you know you have put her in turmoil, she doesn't know what to think, so if you and maddy are getting back together you should go and apoligise to her for mucking her around, but if you and maddy are not getting back together you should go explain it to Jess and give her time to think before you go and mess things up more" Ricky stated firmly, Josh replied thanks and was about to get up and leave

"hey Josh" I stated as he turned to face me "Just to let you know I'm the only one who knows but if you hurt her again Ill make sure I let the boys know" she stated firmly but jokingly he smiled before walking over to Jess, I watched before I got up and walked to the diner, texting Jess ten minutes later reminding her to go back to school.

I walked home and made my way inside, I couldn't find Brax or Jaiden anywhere as I walked into our room I herd giggling from the backyard, I walked out to see Heath, B, Brax and Jaiden playing outside.

"hey Ricky hows Jess?" bianca questioned as she saw me walking out from the house, Brax sat up from playing with Jaiden as he layed on a blanket on the grass, squirming, he couldn't crawl yet but he was so cute laying and squirming about and had Just started smiling.

"shes much better and should be back at school by now" I replied "so what is happening?" I questioned as I sat next to brax on the grass.

"not much" Brax replied "Just thought Jaiden could come outside for an hour or two"

"ok then" Ricky replied "hello my baby boy, how are you?" she said talking to Jaiden as he layed cooeing and looking up at me and started smiling at me, I reciprocated the smile picking him up, cuddling him as brax leaned over kissing me on the lips.

"you know you two are much better parents than I thought you would be, being parents with your own child" heath stated smiling at us.

"thanks heath, I think" I replied jokingly

"can I steal your wife, heath" I questioned looking up at him

"yea, sure" he replied grinning at bianca

Bianca stood up kissing her cheeky husband, as I kissed brax

"Do you want me to take Jaiden or you alright with him?" I asked

"me and heath should be fine, you have some quality time by yourself" Brax stated kissing me again before I left the house with Bianca.

It was coming up to 2:30pm.

We walked down the road to the alley way that cut through to the beach and diner.

"so what were you three talking about before I walked in?" I asked bianca

"not much, really, Brax was talking about how much he loves you and Jaiden" she replied

"ok then" I replied smiling at bianca.

Brax's prov

"you know I remember you and Ricky were when we were teenagers, and I knew she would be the one for you" Heath stated

"really" Brax asked as he cuddled Jaiden before putting him back down on the blanket.

"yea, its great to see you two happy and this little guy" he stated chuckling as Jaiden smiled at his uncle

"yea" brax stated "how did you know it was good to move to marriage?" brax questioned

"um, Just that you can't leave her side and that you won't until you die" heath stated "are you going to ask Ricky?" He questioned

"I don't know, I want their to be more than boyfriend/girlfriend, if you know what I mean" Brax replied

"yea I do, and I think you should do it brax, I know your against the marriage thing but you should" Heath replied

"Ill think about it, thanks for the support bro" brax stated

"algoods bro" Heath replied as he said bye to Jaiden and slapped me on the back like he always does.

Ricky's prov

B was not acting normal and I thought something was up with her and Heath, turned out I was wrong.

We walked down the beach as she stared at the sand.

"hey B, whats wrong you have been quiet for near all of this walk" Ricky asked looking over to B and slowing her walking now.

"nothing its fine" she said looking up at me

"I know when your lying B, has something gone down with you and heath?" I questioned

"yea but it isn't bad, I promise" she stated

"so whats wrong" I questioned more confused

"I'm pregnant Ricky" she said but before I congratulated her she carried on talking "I'm just worried about having a baby and Darcy now"

"B, just like you said to me, you will be a great mum ok, and you will be great both with Darcy and this baby ok" I stated reassuringly "have you told heath" I questioned

"no, I haven't yet" she replied

"when are you going to tell him" I questioned as we walked up the steps to the diner

"Ill tell him tonight, thanks Rick" bianca stated as we walked up on to the wharf about to enter the diner

"your welcome B" I replied hugging her

We ordered coffees and sat at the table talking.

"Just a question Rick but do you think you and Brax would ever get married?" Bianca questioned

"um, no I don't think so, we aren't those kind of people, why do you ask?" Ricky replied

"just wondering, you and brax would be great together, and I think you would have wanted to say husband at one point of your life and him saying wife" Bianca stated she had a point I have wanted to be married but growing up in Mangrove River, their is never really any settling down. Bianca's question made me think if that was what brax was talking about, or if she was just wondering like she said.

**Will bianca tell Heath?**

**What will happen between Josh and Jess?**

**Will Brax propose to Ricky?**

**Thanks for the reviews xx enjoy x**


	15. Chapter 15

We left to head home at around 5pm and Jess, casey, heath, brax and Jaiden were home chilling in the lounge room together.

We walked in as Brax looked up at me and Bianca.

"hey babe, dinners gonna be served soon" Brax stated as I walked over to him kissing him on the lips and ruffling Jaiden's hair as he sat supported on Brax's lap.

Bianca sat on heath's lap as I went to the kitchen serving dinner since I didn't cook it

"foods up guys" as they got up quickly walking to the table, brax made his way over to me handing Jaiden to me he sat in the chair.

I placed Jaiden in the highchair feeding him some oats so he can start eating solids.

I was the first to break the awkward silence, it was weird because I was smiling at Bianca because of her being pregnant and she was looking at Heath and Brax smiling because they were happy brax was looking at proposing to me.

"how was the rest of your day at school?" I questioned Jess smiling at her as she looked up at me

"it was much better, thanks for the talk Rick" she replied reciprocating the smile which kind of was a message that things were better between her and Josh.

I kept feeding Jaiden as he made a mess everywhere, brax stood up taking his and my dishes to the sink rinsing them before everyone had finished dinner, and made their way to the sink making a traffic jam, I returned to my seat sighing as I saw the mess Jaiden made.

"come on little guy" brax stated as he wiped the oats off his face, Jaiden was refusing to eat anymore and he needed to have a bath.

I took Jaiden out of the high chair walking him towards our room as brax cleaned up the high chair and joined the boys watching tv, Jess had gone to her room, I finished washing Jaiden and partially dried him off wrapping a towel around him as I quickly wanted to check on Jess, I walked down the hall as Jaiden babbled, Jess's door was open as I stood at the door, she was reading a text and a smile grew on her face as she started replying to the message.

"is that Josh" I asked she looked up shocked someone was standing at her door, but relieved when she saw Ricky.

"yea" I replied as she sat down with Jaiden on the edge of my bed as I cuddled Jaiden, passing my phone to Ricky so she could read the message.

"hello my baby nephew, I'm your aunty" she quietly stated as Jaiden babbled back to her, I smiled as she was great with Jaiden but also to the text message because the message was quite cute, I passed her phone back to her.

questioning what she was going to reply.

"I don't know even though him and maddy have broken up, I just don't want to start anything it would be weird, you know what I mean?" she stated sighing, I looked at Jess suprised she was still feeling quite down.

"how about you guys just hang out more, see where it takes you" Ricky suggested smiling at her as she picked Jaiden up and kissed Jess on the forehead. Jess loved having Bianca and Ricky as sister-like figures since she actually only had brothers, they were great people to talk to about boys and things which were just awkward to talk about with the boys.

I walked back to my room to get Jaiden changed for bed, she layed Jaiden on the bed and walked to his drawers to get his nappie and onesuit for him walking back to the bed as I changed him into his clothes, as I layed next to him softly rubbing his tummy as Brax walked in smiling as he saw Jaiden open his eyes and starting to babble again, Ricky looking a little peave as she was trying to get him to sleep but felt a bit better as Brax walked closer kissing me on the lips before walking around and laying on the other side of Jaiden as he kept babbling but slowly fell asleep as Brax rubbed his tummy softly and Ricky watched.

"has heath and b gone home?" I questioned

"yea, whys that?" brax questioned as I quietly talked to Jaiden

"lets see if she tells him that shes pregnant" I stated as Brax looked up at me

"seriously, shes pregnant" brax stated as I looked up at a grinning brax

"you have found out before heath so you cant say anything" she stated firmly at an ever so happy uncle.

"thats fine I won't" he said, kissing Jaiden on the forehead as Ricky stood up and picked Jaiden up cuddling him and kissing him on the forehead as well before putting him in the cot and placing his blanket over him.

Ricky walked back to the bed climbing on to the bed and leaning in kissing me on the lips as I layed down on the blankets of the bed, the kiss deepened and I was on top of Ricky kissing her neck as she took my shirt off, feeling my abbs as I carried on kissing her lips, I pulled away undoing the button of my pants as Ricky took her shirt off and layed back down in her bra and then undoing her pants and layed down in her bra and underwear as we kissed more and more.

Brax looked over to see me sat up looking into Jaidens cot on the edge of the bed.

"what you thinking about" brax asked as he sat next to me leaning his head on my shoulder

"nothing, I just can't get to sleep" she replied looking at me as she kissed my lips softly before crawling into bed.

We fell asleep and were woken pretty early, round 7am, as Jaiden was hungry, I woke first getting up noticing that I was only in my underwear as brax watched me walk over to Jaidens cot and settle him so he wouldn't wake anyone else up, I cuddled Jaiden as I turned to face what I thought would be a sleeping Brax who was actually awake, sitting up in bed, he had his cheeky grin on his face as he looked me up and down.

"morning sexy" he greeted as I stood listening to his cheesy greeting

"morning" I replied as I walked around the bed and sat down placing Jaiden on the bed next to his father, as I got changed into some clothes, before sitting on the bed again.

"you going to come out" I questioned brax looking up at him

"yea" he replied as he stepped out of bed realising he had no boxers or pants on, I covered Jaiden's face chuckling as I found Brax's boxers laying next to me as I picked them up chucking them at him as he grinned cheekily, he got changed fully as I picked Jaiden up and following brax out to the kitchen as I made Jaiden some oats with berries and walked over to the table and Jaiden who was sitting in his high chair placing the bowl of oats and berries infront of him as he went for the spoon grabbing it and putting it to his mouth as I sat down watching him try and eat his food independently, I giggled as he dropped some of the food on himself.

Brax walked over and sat on the other side of the high chair.

"you having fun mate" brax questioned Jaiden as squealed with delight seeing his father, I giggled a bit more as brax slid my coffee over to me as he took a sip from his coffee.

Jaiden was more excited today and could not stop moving in his high chair or making noise, which woke Casey and Jess well before they were due to get up.

"morning" Jess greeted as she walked over to the table rubbing her eyes

"morning" we replied in unison as she walked past Jaiden

"hello little man" she stated as she ruffled Jaidens hair walking past and he squealed with delight

Casey came out and made himself a cuppa and greeted us before leaving a kiss on Jaidens head and left the house saying bye to everyone else before leaving to the diner.

We finished our breakfast and Jess went and got ready for school as Darcy came running over from next door to get Jess.

"hey uncle Brax and Aunty Ricky, where is Jess?" She questioned

"she is in her room" brax replied as Darcy smiled and walked to Jess's room

"she has been great with Darcy and their hasn't much drama since she has Joined the family" Ricky stated smiling at Brax

and then knodding in agreement as Jess and Darcy walked out.

"see you later guys" Jess stated as she was dragged out of the house by Darcy, we smiled as Jess was dragged down the path of the house.

Brax had work tonight so we decided to take Jaiden for a walk down to the beach, Jaiden had not been down to the beach yet and Brax was really excited for him to see the sand and waves, just like all the braxtons and their surfing and beaches, I stood up washing Jaiden's highchair down and rinsing the dishes as brax got changed so he could go for a surf, I walked into our bedroom where brax was taking his shirt off, I placed Jaiden on the bed walking over to brax, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"can I use your surfboard after you?" I questioned as I loosened my hold on Brax's waist as he turned to face me

"yea you can" he replied looking at Jaiden who was rolling around on his side and back, I looked back to Ricky as I kissed her softly before pulling away and just saving Jaiden before he fell off the bed on to our feet, I picked him up as Ricky smiled.

"you trying to hurt yourself my little boy" I questioned as I tickled his tummy and he squealed with delight and started giggling with his hand in his mouth.

Brax got Jaiden changed as I changed into a set of bikinis and placed shirt and shorts over the top, packing a bag with a couple of towels in it before walking out to the lounge where Brax followed with Jaiden in his hands.

"we ready to go" he questioned

"yea" I replied as I spotted bianca next door "Just a second, ill go talk to Bianca first" I stated as Brax knodded his head in acknowledgement.

I walked to the door of the house, leaning on the door.

"you alright?" I questioned as Bianca turned to see me

"yea Im alright, but I haven't told him yet if thats what your wondering " she replied as I looked confused

"why not?" I questioned

"I don't know I just didn't" she replied looking at me

"how about we have a family bbq tonight and you tell him before that then we can all celebrate ?" I questioned as a smile appeared on her face and she knodded in agreement

"ok, me, Brax and Jaiden are going to the beach, are you going to work?" I asked

"yea in an hour, have fun" she stated as I hugged her and walked back into the main house to get brax and Jaiden who were sitting on the couch as Jaiden grabbed toys and chucked them around the place.

We left the house walking down to the beach as I spotted Jess and Josh on the sand cuddling, I smiled as I sat on the sand holding Jaiden closely as brax took his shirt off and dissapeared into the water, I let Jaiden play in the sand next to me with a couple of his toys as I watched brax wipeout a few times, giggling to myself everytime, I picked Jaiden up putting suncream on him before he burnt as brax finally made his way out of the water placing his board down beside me as he leaned and kissed me, pulling away and partially drying himself off.

"Its pretty good out their" he stated placing the towel beside him and taking Jaiden from my arms placing him on my tummy as I layed in the sun.

"ok, you seemed pretty distracted today" I stated looking at him smiling

"yea all I could think about was a pretty girl who was sitting and waiting for me on the sand" he replied

"oh really" I stated smiling as I leaned over kissing him on the lips before I took my shirt and shorts off and walked down to the surf, it has been well over 9 months since I last surfed as I stood knee length in the water as the waves crashed on my body before jumping on my board and paddling out, catching the first big wave I saw.

I walked out of the surf about half an hour later sitting down next to brax drying myself off properly before putting my shirt and shorts back on.

"you looked good out their" brax stated smiling at me as I leaned in and kissed him

"it felt good" I replied smiling as I stood up as brax did the same as he handed Jaiden to me and picked up his surfboard as we walked to the diner.

"hey, I said to bianca we would have a family bbq tonight, can we do that?" I questioned brax as he placed his board on the side of the diner, we walked in.

"yea of course that will be great" he replied smiling

"ok then we will go to the shops later, and have an early dinner since you have work" I replied as we walked over to the table and sat down, brax was looking at the menu as Jaiden sat upright on my lap. Irene walked over to take our order, greeting us and little Jaiden.

"hey guys, hello you big boy" Irene greeted

"hey" I replied holding Jaidens arm waving it at Irene

"what would you like" she questioned smiling

"can I please get two coffees, a salad and cheese toasties" Ricky stated looking at brax for him to agree, he agreeded and Irene walked into the kitchen serving our food before bringing it out to us.

"so you have been quiet for a while, whats wrong" I questioned brax as he stared at his food before starting to eat it

"nothing everything is perfect" he lied as he looked up at me who was wiping Jaidens mouth

"are you sure, because you can tell me anything" she said reassuringly looking into his eyes

"well their is something but I can't tell you at least not yet, it's fine though" brax stated looking into my eyes and kissing me on the lips.

"I have to run some errands in Yabbie Creek if that is alright Ill be back in an hour, ok" Brax stated as he stood up to leave

"ok Ill see you later" she replied smiling halfheartedly thinking something bad was going to happen.

**What has Brax got planned?**

**And will Bianca tell Heath?**


	16. Chapter 16

Brax's prov

I went to Yabbie creek to go to the ring shop to buy an engagement ring for Ricky because I decided that I want to wake up next to her every morning and be able to call her my fiancee and then my wife once we do get married. I was adverse to getting married because I didn't see the point of it but when Charlie died, I went through a bad time because she was a woman who kept me thinking and changed my perspective in life but when Ricky came back in my life and we started going out I felt whole again and now that we have a son I don't her to leave my side and I never want to leave her side.

I walked into the ring shop looking around real confused as the owner came up to me.

"hello how can I help you?" he greeted

"hi could you help me to select an engagement ring for my girlfriend"

"yes, what does she like" he questioned

"um I think elegant but simple would describe her"brax stated as the Jeweller walked behind the counter pulling out 4-5 rings as my eyes locked on the perfect one, I pointed at it.

"this one" I stated picking it up and examining it properly

"ok" he replied taking the ring and placing it in the box before sliding it over the bench

I bought the ring and thank the Jeweller before leaving the shop and heading home.

I walked inside and saw Ricky sitting on the couch with Jaiden as he fell asleep in Ricky's arms.

"hey" brax greeted as he closed the door behind him

"hey, did you get your errands done?" Ricky questioned as brax sat next to me on the couch, kissing me on the lips

"yea I got it done, sorry for bailing on you before" I replied as Ricky kissed me on the lips

"Its fine" Ricky stated before standing and putting Jaiden in his cot for his afternoon nap and returning to the kitchen where brax was making himself a cup of coffee I wrapped my arms around his waist kissing him on the shoulder blade, I leaned back as brax turned to face me as he leaned in and kissed me passionately.

"I love you Ricky" I mumbled into the kiss

"I love you too Darryl" I replied tugging at brax's shirt as he grinned and I smiled

It was about an hour later and I had started preping food for our bbq as brax sat with Jaiden on the couch as he played with his toys making brax smile and me.

"hey brax have you let the boys know about the bbq?" I questioned looking at my phone and the time

"yea, casey is picking up Darc and Jess, kyle and phoebe should be back soon and heath and b should be here in an hour." I replied looking over at Ricky.

I was just about to sit down with brax and Jaiden as casey, Jess and Darc walked in.

"hey guys" they greeted to me and brax

"hey what did you guys get upto?" I questioned them as Jess picked Jaiden up cuddling him.

"we were going to get coffee and hot chocolate, when Denny walked into the diner and her and casey started chatting and it was all lovey dovey except no kissing" Jess stated as an embarassed casey blushed a little.

"good on ya mate, ya might have a keeper" brax joked staring right at casey

"well nothing has happened yet" he mumbled.

Brax's prov

Kyle and phoebe arrived and heath and bianca finally made it over as the meat cooked for a little longer, we sat on sunbathing seats, kyle and phoebe in the hamock. Ricky stood next to the bonfire with Jaiden as she kept warm, I called her over.

"Ricky, come here" I stated as she made her way over laying down in between my legs and resting her head on my shoulder as the meat finally served, Ricky lean't up and I slid out from behind her serving her and me food.

We sat and talked as we pigged out on the food served.

It was about 45 minutes later and I had the engagement ring in my pocket the whole time, Bianca was cuddled up with heath as I got Jess and Darcy to look after Jaiden for a bit as I took Ricky over by the gate in our backyard, she was suspicious why I took her away from the family but heath cottoned on to what I was doing, he smiled.

"wow he really is going to do it" heath stated as a confused bianca questioned heath on what he was talking about

Heath whispered into her ear updating her.

"Brax what are we doing?" she questioned

"Erica Sharpe I love you so much, that I don't want to lose anything we have, and that you will always be by my side as I will be for you, I want to wake up next to you every morning, and be in love with you and I want it to be official." I stated as a tear came to her eye and I bent down on my knee.

"Ricky will you marry me" I asked as the tear slid down her face and I looked into her mesmorizing blue eyes, she knodded signalling yes as a yes formed and was mumbled before she hugged me tightly, she pulled away and kissed me on the lips.

"yes I will marry you Darryl" she stated as he slid the ring on her finger and I kissed her passionately happy, we were finally happy, I had a beautiful fiancee and a handsome son, we Joined the rest of the family who were mostly confused about the happiness and tears that were shed on the other side of the backyard.

"did you do it Darryl" heath questioned, brax knodding signalling yes as bianca jumped out of the lounge chair congratulating me and brax and hugging Ricky ever so tightly.

"I think you should ring in and say you can't make it in tonight to the resturant" Ricky whispered, as I filled the rest of the family in and they all congratulated us. Kyle opened a bottle of wine pouring each women in the family a glass of wine, he went to hand bianca one but stated that she couldn't have any as she layed in between heath.

"I don't think one glass will affect your work tomorrow" heath stated

"I can't drink heath" she replied as kyle looked confused pulling the glass of wine away from her.

"I don't get it" heath stated more confused

"I'm pregnant heath that's why I can't drink" she replied as everyone turned to face her, and she leaned up partially turning around to see his reaction.

"I'm sorry, what" he stated suprised with what bianca stated

"I'm pregnant heath" she repeated

"seriously we are going to have a baby" heath asked I replied knodding my head as he pulled me in kissing me as everyone smiled.

"hey Darc your gonna be a big sister" heath stated as darc got up and hugged her father and B.

We sat happily for several more hours well us adults did, as we cuddled up together.

It was about 10pm when we got to bed falling asleep straight away as brax cuddled me with his embrace.

It was Friday morning and we were woken by chatter out in the lounge as we layed in bed, I turned to face brax as I rubbed my sleepish eyes, brax smiled.

**How is the engaged life going to work?**

**When will the wedding happen?**

**Hope you like this thanks xx**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"morning fiancee" he greeted as I pulled my hand up infront of my face as my eyes locked on to the engagement ring, brax smiled at me as I looked at him reciprocating the smile

"morning" I replied pecking his lips as I mumbled "I love you" into the kiss, I pulled away as Jaiden grizzled, as the chatter was starting to wake him up, I turned over at brax's dissapointment before I could sit up and pull myself out of bed brax pulled me back in

"where do you think your going"he questioned pulling me into his embrace and before I could reply he kissed my neck softly sending shivers done my spine, after a few moments, Jaiden got worse he was on the verge of tears and wanted to be out of his cot, he would have partially woken up still sleepish, I pulled away from brax's hold stopping him from kissing me anymore.

"Jaiden's awake" I stated successfully standing up this time and slipping braxs shirt over my underwear, as he moaned, upset that he couldn't kiss his own fiancee

I walked up to Jaidens cot, picking him up, he was much heavier as I placed him on my side, holding him up, he looked at his father with his tiny fingers in his mouth, I could tell he was much happier now, brax smiled as I swayed side to side, Jaiden giggling

"pass him here" brax stated as I walked to the edge of the bed passing Jaiden to his father, brax had him sitting up right on the bed as Jaiden giggled as he sat wathching Ricky sit on the edge of the bed

"are you hungry mate" I questioned as ruffled Jaidens hair, and placed my hand back on the bed

"yea" brax replied cheekily and I scoffed in return

"do you want me to baby feed you oats" I questioned sarcastically brax knodding his head

"yea I'm not gonna do that"I stated giggling as brax was being quite imature

"ok" he replied picking up Jaiden so he cuddled in braxs body as brax carried him out to the kitchen following Ricky.

"hey you two, finally get out of bed I see" heath stated cheekily

"hey" we replied in unison as brax placed Jaiden in his highchair and I sat next to him, brax soughting out a couple cups of coffee and Jaidens breakfast.

Brax sat down next to Jaiden so he could feed him, he placed my coffee in front of me, I thanked him as he started feeding Jaiden who wouldn't keep still.

"so what are you two doing today" heath questioned as bianca stood up walking to the sink

"nothing special, I don't think" Ricky stated looking at brax who didn't look up and kept feeding Jaiden

"ok" heath stated smiling since he knew brax had a suprise for her

Heath and bianca left a while later to head to work, Jess and Darcy following a little after, Kyle and Phoebe had gone for a walk before breakfast and casey had gone for a surf, leaving us alone, Brax finished feeding Jaiden who was being trouble this morning, making a mess all over himself.

I pulled Jaiden out of his highchair, undressing him and putting his clothes in the wash and taking him to the bedroom and changing him and dressing him in some clothes before I walked back out to the kitchen where brax was cleaning up the dining table, looking up he saw me holding Jaiden as he walked over kissing me on the lips.

"Do you want to go for a walk down to the beach" I questioned as she smiled

"of course" she stated kissing me on the lips as we walked out of the house and I walked with her down to the beach and our hands entwined, we walked down near the rocks which was confusing as we never really walk down here, brax informed me to stay here as he walked up behind this rock pulling out a blanket, a few pillows and a picnic basket, a smile grew on my face as he walked closer to me and I started giggling as he set up the picnic and I sat down with Jaiden, brax doing the same.

"this is beautiful, brax" I stated, thanking brax for this, laying Jaiden on the mat before I leaned in kissing brax on the lips, he smiled into the kiss.

We sat eating the food out of the picnic basket from the diner we smiled, laughing as Jaiden played with the sand as he sat upright against legs.

Casey bought brax's ute around half an hour later, but we layed on the beach for about another half an hour, Jaiden was laying inbetween us asleep as we layed watching Jaiden sleep and also watching the waves crashing in on the shoreline. It was so beautiful, as we spent a few hours together with no interupptions or drama even though we had Jaiden with us the time to ourselves was well overdue.

Both of us had work the next day because we had over run kyle and the rest of the workers, and it was time for us to go back to work, bianca and heath had offered to look after Jaiden while me and brax were at work which was going to be all day.

We made our way up the beach , brax carrying all the equipment and I carrying a very sleepy Jaiden in my arms.

We finally got home, pulling into the driveway as me and brax walked into the bedroom as I placed a sleepy Jaiden in his cot and collapsed on the bed in exhaustion, brax laying down next to me on the bed, I turned to face him.

"thank you for today it was great" I stated as he leaned and kissed me.

We must of fallen asleep as I was wrapped in braxs hold on top of the blankets, I was woken by Jaiden as I realised he was awake and hungry, I walked him out to the kitchen wher he ate a bit of food, before I put him back in his crib and sat down on the bed next to brax who was still sleeping, I layed down pulling his arm over my waist and kissing him on the cheek before closing mt eyes.

"you alright" he questioned chuckling lightly as I knew it was rhetorical question

I smiled at him as he leaned and kissed me pulling a bit of hair out of my face, we fell asleep again waking up around 6pm, we walked out to the kitchen once we had woken properly to see everyone eating dinner.

"hey, whats the time?" I questioned holding Jaiden in my arms as brax walked up behind me

"6pm" heath stated smiling at brax with a cheeky smile

Brax served dinner for me and him as we joined the rest of the family at the table and ate some food.

We watched tv for a couple hours, Jaiden falling asleep half way through, I put him to bed before returning to the couch as me and brax cuddled on the couch, Bianca and heath went next door earlier and kyle and phoebe went to bed early, casey had gone out with Jess to the surf club, Darcy had gone to her and Jess's room (Darcy moved into Jess's room because she didn't want to be sleeping on the couch in bianca and heaths apartment).

We layed in the quiet lounge.

Jess and I were playing pool as I waited for Denny to arrive and she was waiting for Josh, Josh was the first to arrive and they went and sat over at the tables with a couple of gelattos that they ordered, I carried on playing pool, I lined this perfect shot up when Denny arrived wrapping her arms around my waist causing me to mess my shot up but I was more than happy to see her, turning to face her leaning in and kissing her.

"Do you want to get out of here" she questioned

"yes" he replied kissing her before walking over to Josh and Jess

"hey Denny and I are going home, will you be good here?" I asked

"yea, Josh can walk me home, Ill see you tomorrow" I replied looking over at Josh and then looking back to casey

"ok" he stated looking over at Josh "look after her, ok" Josh knodding in reply

Denny and I left the surf club walking hand in hand all the way home talking, we got back to my house and we were walking down the path, I kissed and she started giggling as I opened the door kissing her on the lips, not noticing Brax and Ricky looking up.

"oi, case you have a room" brax stated as I quickly pulled away from Denny to see brax and Ricky on the couch, denny giggled as she leaned into caseys chest.

"sorry guys" casey replied before him and denny went to his room.

We went to bed an hour or so later, brax cuddled me as we fell asleep.

We woke the next morning earlier so we could get ready for work, I made brax and I breakfast as bianca walked in to pick Jaiden.

"hey" bianca greeted, I greeted back

"wheres the cutie" she questioned as brax walked in to the kitchen

"right here" he stated pointing at himself as Ricky turned to face him

"so modest brax" bianca stated as brax kissed rick on the cheek and wrapped his arm around her waist

"he is one of my cuties" Ricky replied "not the one your after though" as ricky giggled, brax had a massive grin on his face

"Im just cute, what happened to the smoking hot body" brax stated as Ricky looked up giggling

"of course your hot" I replied as brax lean down kissing my lips

"oh god, stop it" bianca stated as we pulled apart and she left the room fetching Jaiden

"hello, my little man" I muttered walking out where Brax and Ricky had finally pulled away doing something other than kissing

Jaiden gurgled as I sat on the couch with him and Ricky watched on from the dining table

"thanks B, for doing this" Ricky stated as Brax sat next to her and they started their morning coffees

"Its alright, I may as well get the practise in" I replied looking down at my tummy, I was coming up two and half month, and thankfully getting over the morning sickness and other weird signs.

"well we should head off, just call if you need anything ok" Ricky replied standing up with Brax and leaving, kissing Jaiden on the forehead before they left, "have fun" Ricky called walking down the path hands entwined with Brax.

**Hope you like xx**


End file.
